Anything Is Possible
by ShiroMiller
Summary: Sequel to Let's Try. House and Michelle get stuck over Cuddy's house in a hurricane. During their living conditons,House and Cuddy get close.At a moment of weakness, Cuddy tells House a devistating secret. The events that they have to endure together wil
1. Staying the Night

Title: Anything Is Possible

Summary: Sequel to Let's Try. House and Michelle get stuck over Cuddy's house in a hurricane. During their living conditions, House and Cuddy get close. At a moment of weakness, Cuddy tells House a devastating secret. The events that they have to endure together will bring them closer to each other than they ever imagined. PS: This is after the Ketamine surgery.

Pairing: Huddy

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 1

House carefully walked down the stairs of the PPTH. He could hardly see through the rain and the murky fog that came from the evaporated water on the ground. His five year old daughter Michelle was soundly asleep in his arms. It was about 11:00pm. It had been one of those nights where he had to work late on a case. It was freezing cold outside. He fixed Michelle's coat when he felt her shiver.

Lightning lit the sky and thunder shook the ground. House made his way through the company parking lot. He stopped in front of his ca and opened the door careful not to drop Michelle. She stirred a little as he put her in the seatbelt, but didn't wake up. He kissed her on the forehead before closing the door. House entered behind the wheel and started the engine. He drove through the empty parking lot toward the exit.

The rain came down furiously. He drove carefully through the streets trying not to swerve in any directions. It soon became to hard to see where he was going. Thunder blasted through the sky. Suddenly House heard car alarms and horns going off. Then he saw headlights in front of him. He stopped the car instantly and stepped out.

He could see that an accident had just occurred. Two cars were sitting side by side to each other. The one on the left's rear was damaged. The car sitting next to it was damaged in the front. House could see the doors of both cars start to open. He didn't want to get involved with any of this mess. Since the accident was blocking his path on the road, he couldn't move his car. He looked up to see what street he was on.

"Oh great," he murmured to himself. He was about three blocks way from Cuddy's house. He looked back at the accident and then to his car. He fixed his jacket and pulled his hood over his head. He got Michelle out of the backseat and started his cold wet trip to his boss's house.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Cuddy was in the middle of a peaceful sleep. She was the mos relaxed and calm she had ever been. She had a pretty normal day today. Disgruntled patients, loads of paperwork, and dealing with House's crap. Speaking of House, he would be the one to wake her up in the middle of the night. She awoke to the ringing if her doorbell followed by sharp knocks on the door. She groaned as she got up out of bed. She slowly walked down the steps to her door.

House stood there soak and wet holding Michelle. "Oh my goodness. House what are you doing here?" House ignored her question and stepped into her house. He went straight into the living room and laid Michelle down on the couch. "House," Cuddy repeated.

"There was an accident," House said bluntly.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright," she said with a worried tone.

"Not us, somebody in front of us," he stated. Michelle shivered a little. He started taking the wet clothes off of her. She stirred a little and mumbled something incoherent. "Do you have a blanket," House asked. Cuddy nodded and walked to the linen closet. She appeared with a big tan blanket. After he took Michelle's pants off, he wrapped her up in the blanket.

He stood up and faced Cuddy. "Where's your car," she asked.

He shrugged off his jacket. "I left it about three blocks away from here. It won't be long until the police call and tell me to come get it from the repossession lot. That would be easier than going back into the storm and getting it.

Cuddy looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 11:34pm. "Well you and Michelle can stay here until the storm lightens up." House looked at her questioningly. "I mean, you guys don't have anywhere to go right now."

"Right."

"You and Michelle can sleep in the guest room." House nodded and picked Michelle up. Cuddy led him up the stairs and to the guest bedroom.

"Daddy, I'm cold," Michelle whispered sleepily. House sat her down on the bed. She yawned with her arms outstretched.

"Here. Give her this." Cuddy handed him a t-shirt.

"Thanks." He tugged the shirt down over her head. It fitted her like a dress. Michelle then crawled to the top of the bed and slid underneath the cover. Cuddy smiled as she quickly fell back into her slumber. House sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes.

"If you need anything my room is down the hall."

"Why Cuddy, I didn't know you were that kind of girl," House teased. Cuddy rolled her eyes and stepped into the hallway. It took her awhile to go back to sleep knowing that House was just down the hall. After a couple of minutes thinking about their sleeping arrangements, Cuddy fell asleep.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Michelle opened the door to Cuddy's room slowly. She could see her asleep with her back turned away from her. Michelle quickly ran to the other side of the bed and pulled on Cuddy's nose. She moved but didn't wake up. Michelle did it again and this time Cuddy blinked.

"Michelle, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep the thunder is scary."

"What's your daddy doing sweetheart?" Cuddy sat up in bed.

"He won't wake up." Suddenly lightning lit the room followed by a crash of thunder. Michelle squealed nervously and jumped into Cuddy's arms. Cuddy rocked the whimpering girl back and forth while rubbing her back. She whispered comforting words into her ear. Michelle gradually loosened her grip on Cuddy and soon fell asleep. Cuddy laid the little girl next to her.

"Goodnight Michelle," she whispered. She kissed her on the cheek and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Hurricanes and Movies

1

Chapter 2

House lay in bed unable to go back to sleep. He could hear steady rain drops falling outside of the window. The skies were gray and there was still a low rumbling of thunder every now and then. House hadn't opened his eyes yet and wasn't trying to get out of bed. He stretched his right arm onto the other side of the bed to check on Michelle. At the feeling of only a pillow, one of his eyelids opened.

He sighed a little and sat up in bed. He didn't hear anyone moving downstairs so he knew that Cuddy wasn't up yet. Michelle could get in a lot of mischief without adult supervision. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he noticed that he only had on his boxer shorts. He looked around the room and spotted his pants on a chair. He walked over and felt them, still wet. He opened the dresser that sat next to the chair. In the top dresser he found a pair of pajama bottoms. They looked a little to big for Cuddy. He wondered who they belonged to as he pulled them on. He picked his shirt up off the floor and noticed that it was fairly dry. He pulled it over his head.

He quietly walked out into the hallway. Across the hallway, he noticed that the bathroom door was ajar. "Michelle," he whispered as he pushed the door open.

He never considered that Cuddy could be the one in the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was empty. House made his way down the stairs. He searched the kitchen, living room, and basement. After no sign of Michelle, he walked back up the stairs. He was a little worried as he walked down the hall to Cuddy's room.

"Cud -," he started, but was relieved at the scene in front of him. Michelle lay asleep with her arms wrapped around Cuddy's waist. Her head lay on Cuddy's chest. Cuddy's right arm was wrapped over Michelle's body and her face buried into her hair. House was pulled out of his gaze by a loud burst of thunder. He walked over to Cuddy's side of the bed and shook her a little. She mumbled something incoherent and continued sleeping. House smirked and shook her a little bit more harder.

Cuddy blinked her eyes. After a couple of seconds, they focused on House hovering over her. "What do you want House," she mumbled tiredly?

House looked over at the clock the sat on her night stand. The screen blinked 12:00am. "It's late," House said standing up. "I thought you would be up. You know, with you being the dean of medicine and everything." Cuddy looked over at the clocked and groaned.

"The power must have cut off in the middle of the night," she mumbled to herself. She turned her head and saw Michelle asleep next to her. Gently, she eased her way out Michelle's grip and sat up in bed. Lightning lit the gray sky, followed by a clash of thunder.

"Wow, that was weird. You know how you sat up and the thunder came along. I've teased you about being a mean old vampire, but is there anyway that's true," he asked with a innocent look on his face.

Cuddy looked over at him with annoyance on her face. "Shut up House," she said as she lifted herself up off of the bed. "I have to get ready for work."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," House said. "It's pouring down raining outside. The roads are probably flooded by now. It's to dangerous to go out."

Cuddy looked at House with a amused look on her face. "When did you all of a sudden get so protective of me," Cuddy asked?

"House looked at Cuddy nervously. "All I'm saying is that it would be too dangerous. You could get into a accident."

"Right." Cuddy walked pass House into her closet.

"What are you doing," House asked.

"I'm changing my night clothes. It's kind of chilly in here. You wouldn't want me to catch pneumonia would you," she said sarcastically. She closed her closet door. House stuck his tongue out at the closet and turned around to face the bed. Michelle had woke up. She stood in the bed stretching and yawning.

"Morning sleepy head," He greeted.

"Good morning daddy," she replied. Michelle slid off the side of the bed. House followed his daughter outside of the room.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Cuddy came out of her closet a couple of minutes later. She wore a pair of red silk pajama shorts and a red and white t-shirt. She could here the t.v downstairs. She walked downstairs and found House and Michelle looking at the news. House sat in the arm chair and Michelle sat on the floor eating a bowl of cereal.

"What's going on," Cuddy asked. She sat down on the couch on the right of them.

"A hurricane," House replied. "All of the main roads are blocked until it's over." He turned over and looked at Cuddy. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her legs looked beautiful. They were beautifully tanned and moist. Wait a minute. House, this is your boss. What the heck is your problem. He fought to bring his eyes back to the tv screen.

Cuddy sighed and stared at the t.v. A woman named Katherine was reporting. "The storm has taken a turn for the worst. The power outage this morning has slowed down every major company. After checking it out, it looks like this hurricane won't be over for a couple of days. Officials say that everybody should stay in their houses. Do not come out unless the storm calms down enough. If the storm gets any worse, you should go in the basement and wait the storm out."

At that moment, the telephone rang. "Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Cuddy, it's Wilson."

"Wilson, how's the hospital." At the sound of Wilson's name, both House and Michelle turned their attention to the conversation.

"Tell uncle Jimmy I said hi," Michelle said rather loudly.

"There was a pause at the end of the line. "The hospitals fine. Is that Michelle," Wilson asked?

"Yeah. She says hi."

"I heard that part, but what is she doing over there," he asked.

"Cuddy looked over at House who was pretending to play with his shirt. She sighed. "House and Michelle got stuck over here in the storm."

"Oh," he said bluntly. "Can I speak to House?"

She sighed and handed the phone to House. "Who's that," he asked innocently. Cuddy tossed the phone on his lap. House smirked and picked up the phone. "Hello Jimmy," he greeted.

"House, how did you get over Cuddy's house?"

"I made a wrong turn."

"Whatever," Wilson said. "House, do you know"-

"Goodbye Jimmy," said as he pushed the end button.

"What was that about," Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," he said tossing the phone back over to her. All of a sudden, the t.v turned off and the room went dark. The only light came from the dim light from the window. Michelle quickly jumped onto her father's lap.

"I'll go get some candles," Cuddy said. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back with 6 candles and a lighter.

"What movie do you want to hear," House asked Michelle.

"I want to hear Inspector Gadget," she replied.

"What are you guys talking about," Cuddy asked? She started lighting the candles.

"Daddy knows every movie in the world. He tells me movies so I won't be scared."

"So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show," House announced. Cuddy smiled and laid down on the couch.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

A couple of hours later House had told 3 movies. The storm had gotten worse since this morning. It had started to hail and they could hear the rocks banging against the window. Michelle had fallen asleep on her father's lap. Since this morning, it had got colder in the house and she was wrapped up in a blanket. House sat there stroking the side of her cheek. Cuddy stared at the scene in front of her, the candle was the only source of light in the room.

"Your great with her," Cuddy complimented.

House looked at her with an intense glare. "Thanks," he said after a moment.

"How do you do it," Cuddy asked suddenly? "I mean, how did you get through everything with the leg and still be able to raise a daughter."

House sighed a little before answering her question. "You remember when Stacy left us both. I was still in the hospital. Michelle was only a couple of months old." Cuddy stared into this eyes as he talked. The intensity of his eyes wouldn't dare let her look away. "When I got out, life couldn't have gotten harder. I never told anybody this, but I actually considered on giving Michelle to the foster system. But when I got outside of the building, I couldn't do it." House let out a breath.

Cuddy couldn't believe what she had heard. She had never seen House this way. Sarcastic, pain in the butt, House. She opened her mouth to speak. "House"-. Thunder surged through the room. The floor shook and the windows rattled. The hail seemed to be coming down harder and faster.

"We should move to the basement," House suggested. Cuddy looked over at him. His eyes had softened. Cuddy nodded and stood up. House carefully stood up without trying to wake Michelle. Cuddy grabbed two candles off of the table and led the way to the basement.

On the right side of the basement, there was what looked like a gym. She had a yoga mat, some equipment, and some weights. On the left side of the basement there was a couch, a coffee table, and a t.v sitting in front of it. Cuddy sat the candles down on the table and sat down on the couch. House sat next to her. He took the blanket from around Michelle and made it so that it covered all three of them. Cuddy was really cold so she didn't complain about sharing a blanket with House. She actually snuggled in closer to him. House didn't mind the position they were in. He rested his head on top of her's. After a couple of minutes, they were both fast asleep.


	3. The First Kiss

1

Chapter 3

The rain had lightened up a little. House could still hear the light pitter patter on the windowsill outside. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel two people nestled under his arms. He slowly opened his eyes. Laying partly on top of him, was the gorgeous Lisa Cuddy. Her right hand lay on Michelle's back. Her face settled in the crook of his neck, making him tingle every time she exhaled. Michelle lay on top of his chest. Her head moved up and down to the rhythm of his chest. His left hand rested on top of Cuddy's right one. He stared at their hands settled together. He slowly entwined their fingers together, noticing how perfectly they fit together. He smirked and removed his hand.

There was a low rumble of thunder outside. House felt Michelle shiver. He looked down and noticed that her nose had turned red. She was sniffing every now and then also. House frowned and placed his hand on her forehead. It was pretty hot. Michelle started to cough uncontrollably. It caused her to wake up. She sneezed and rubbed her nose.

Michelle moaned a little bit before laying her head back down on House's chest. House leaned up carefully so he wouldn't wake up Cuddy. Michelle coughed some more as he stood up on his feet. House rubbed her back as he walked up the basement stairs. He walked up the main staircase to the guest room. Michelle was now fully awake. House sat her down on the bed. Michelle rubbed her nose and coughed some more.

"Daddy I don't feel good," she said sadly.

"Does your stomach hurt," he asked feeling her head again? She nodded sadly. "Wait here." He got up and walked into the bathroom across the hallway. He searched through the cabinets until he found a thermometer. He walked back into the bedroom to find Michelle buried beneath the covers. House sat down next to her and pulled the cover from over her head.

"What's going on," a voice said from the doorway? House turned to see Cuddy standing in the doorway. Cuddy walked in and sat down next to House.

"She's sick," he said sticking the thermometer in her mouth. Cuddy leaned over and felt Michelle's head.

"I'm going to go get some ice," she said getting up. Thirty seconds later, the thermometer started to beep. House took it out of her mouth and read the stick.

"101.9. Congratulations, you have a fever." Michelle moaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Cuddy walked back into the room with a ice pack. She handed it to House. "Do you have any cough medicine," House whispered to her?

"Yeah, it's in the closet. Why are you whispering?" House rolled his eyes and pointed to Michelle who was still hiding under the blanket. Cuddy nodded and went into the hallway. She came back in with a bottle of red liquid. House took the bottle and read the label.

"Geez Cuddy, you could have got the cherry flavored at least. Do you know how hard it's going to be to get her to take it now."

"Well sorry," Cuddy complained.

House sighed and pulled the blanket down from over her head. Michelle coughed furiously again. House poured some of the liquid into the top and brought it to her mouth. Michelle refused to open her mouth. She shook her head and tried to hide under pillow.

"Come on Michelle. It will make you feel better."

"Nuh uh. That stuff tastes nasty." She coughed some more. House sighed and looked back at Cuddy. She had a small smirk on her face.

"I'd like to see you try," House said irritated.

"Okay." She took the top out of his hand and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Michelle, would you like something to drink after you take the medicine." Michelle looked up and shook her head. House stuck his tongue out at Cuddy. Cuddy looked at Michelle. "Michelle sweetheart, this will make you feel better. And I promise you that you won't taste anything."

"You promise," she said making sure. Cuddy nodded. Michelle looked over at her father. While her head was turned, Cuddy stuck her tongue out at House. "Daddy, can you get me something to drink?" House glared at Cuddy and left the room. Cuddy placed the ice pack over Michelle's forehead. She noticed that Michelle's cheeks had turned red and Michelle seemed to be in a daze.

"Michelle are you feeling okay," Cuddy asked? Michelle shook her head furiously. Suddenly, she through up. It wasn't a lot. Just enough to get her shirt messed up. Michelle started to sob. Cuddy sighed and gently pulled Michelle out of the bed without touching any of the through up. She pulled the shirt off back first so that the through up couldn't get on Michelle. House walked up behind Cuddy and knelt down beside her.

"What happened?"

"What do you think sherlock," Cuddy replied. She walked over to the closet and dropped the shirt in. She returned with a brand new shirt. Michelle stood there resting her head on House's shoulder. She lifted up her arms so Cuddy could pull the shirt down over her head.

"Well she can't sleep in here now. The bed is messed up," House said lifting Michelle into his arms.

"She can stay in my room," Cuddy said stepping into the hallway. House followed her down the hall and into her room. He sat Michelle down on the bed. She crawled to the top and slid under the covers. House went back to the other room to get the glass of ginger ale that he put down. Cuddy poured another top full of medicine and sat down on the bed.

Michelle drunk the medicine fast and the ginger ale right after. It would be a matter of time before she fell asleep. House laid down next to her and rubbed her back. Cuddy begin to leave the room.

"Where are you going," Michelle asked?

Cuddy turned around. "I'm just going downstairs sweetheart."

"I want you to stay," Michelle said. Cuddy smiled and looked over at House. He gave a slight nod. Cuddy walked over to the bed and laid down on the opposite side of Michelle. She rubbed her back directly below House's hand. It wasn't long until Michelle fell asleep.

"Are you still thinking about having kids," House asked bluntly?

Cuddy looked up surprised. "Um, no," she said after awhile.

House looked at her with shock. "But for a couple of months now, you've been thinking about it. And now you just change your mind. Why?"

"Because-," she said a little irritated but shut her mouth. House saw the panic in her eyes when she went speechless. He covered his hand over hers and squeezed it tightly. Cuddy locked her brown eyes with his ocean blue ones. Compassion, sympathy, and understanding passed from his eyes to hers. Cuddy quickly wet her lips and pulled her hand slowly from under his, not wanting to give away the moment.

"I think she's sleep now," she said gesturing towards Michelle. House took awhile to respond. He didn't know why he did that. He dawned on that thought for a minute before slowly nodding his head. He watched as she kissed Michelle on the cheek and lifted up off the bed. He knew that she still wanted kids, even if she did deny it. So why would she lie. He lifted up off of the bed and followed her out of the door.

Cuddy closed the door to the room quietly. She didn't want to wake Michelle up. She could here the low rumble outside as the door clicked shut. She turned around and came face to face with House. His blue eyes staring deeply into her brown ones. He stepped forward slightly making Cuddy take a small step back.

"House, what are you doing," she said taking another step back. Her back was firmly on the door. House took one step forward. She could feel his breath on her face. They never broke eye contact. House slowly bent down, hovering over her lips, giving her one more chance to pull away. When she didn't move, he closed the gap between them. Cuddy lingered on his lips a little, but soon kissed him back. House slowly maneuvered his hand around her waist to her back. Cuddy placed both of her hands on his chest. She slowly moved them around his neck and pulled him closer to heat the kiss up.

"Daddy," they heard from the other side of the door. House sighed against her lips and rested his forehead against hers. They both breathed deeply to catch their breath. House pulled back until their noses touched and stared into Cuddy's eyes. He slowly turned the knob to the door and opened it, walking pass Cuddy to tend to Michelle.


	4. Can't Deny It

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be longer and have more action in it. I promise.**

----------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------

Chapter 4

Cuddy stood in the hallway. Her back up against the closed door separating her and House. He kissed me she thought to herself. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, Her face had turned red from the lost of oxygen. She could still feel the warmth tingling through her fingers from the first moment his lips met hers. She took three deep breaths, trying to steady her breathing.

She quickly maneuvered down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A couple of seconds later, House stepped out of the room and shut the door silently behind him. He finally got Michelle to go back to sleep. He looked up and down the hallway in search of Cuddy. He smirked to himself when he heard the shower water cut on. He snickered and walked down the stairs. He walked into the livingroom and noticed that the clock on the wall had started moving again. House sat down in the armchair and pressed the power button on the remote. The tv flashed on.

"All right," he said to himself with enthusiasm.

Cuddy stepped into the hallway with a bath towel wrapped around her. She quickly stepped into her bedroom before House "accidently" walked upstairs. Michelle lay fast asleep on her bed. Cuddy quietly walked into her closet. About 5 minutes later, she stepped back out. She wore green silk pajama pants and a white shirt with green flowers on it.

She stepped over to the bed and checked Michelle's forehead. Still warm. Cuddy sighed and kissed her on the forehead. She quietly exited the room. As she stepped into the hallway, she could hear the tv from downstairs. She knew she had to talk to House sometime about what happened. She took in a deep breath and started down the stairs.

House sat in the arm chair watching a repeat of General Hospital. Cuddy slowly walked passed him and sat on the couch. House looked over and smirked.

"Did the shower that you take happen to be cold," he asked?

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Why did you kiss me?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "It just felt like a good moment," he replied. He flicked the channel on the remote.

House, you don't just kiss anybody for no reason."-

"You kissed me back," he said solemnly.

Cuddy stared him down. "That's not the point. The point is why did you kiss me."

"You know you liked it," he said ignoring the question. "You would kiss me if you have the chance," he muttered to himself.

"What did you say," Cuddy said leaning in forward.

House met her gaze. He pressed the power button on the remote control. He then leaned forward and angled himself so that he was facing her. "I said, you would kiss me if you had the chance."

"What makes you think that,"she said. Her voice gradually got lower.

House moved closer. "You have a chance right now."

Cuddy focused on his eyes. "And your point is." House gave her a sexy grin. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Cuddy's mind didn't get a chance to react. She instantly pulled him closer to her. House smiled against her lips and pulled her down on his lap.

"I told you so," he teased. His voice was muffled with passion. Cuddy smiled against his lips. He pulled her back down into a passionate kiss. House snaked his hands around her waist.

"House," she said in between kisses. "Michelle is upstairs."

"Yeah, she's sick. She won't be up for a couple of hours."

"House," she warned. He pulled her down for another kiss. This one was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. House let out a frustrated sigh. Cuddy smirked and slid off of his lap. He picked up his cell phone that he left on the night stand.

"House," he greeted bitterly. "Where is it," he said after a while? "What time can I pick it up? Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Cuddy asked.

"Car depot. They said they found my car. I have to go get it now because they are running out of room down there."

"Oh. Do you want me to help you get Michelle ready." House studied her gaze. It was filled with disappointment.

"Yeah . I could use some help." Cuddy nodded and stood up. Before she could hurry up the stairs, House pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Due to the lost of air, they both pulled back. They smiled at each other before they hurried up the stairs.

-------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- -------------------- -----------

A couple of minutes later, House shuffled around the guest room shirtless. He had thrown his shirt somewhere but didn't know where. He was busy checking the closet when Cuddy walked in, Michelle holding her hand.

"House." He stepped out of the closet. Cuddy stared at his appearance. She took great appreciation in his chest. House smirked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Yes," he asked. Cuddy shook her head to get her thoughts straight.

"Um, what are you looking for."

"What does it look like. My shirt."

Cuddy sighed and walked Michelle over to the bed. She searched around the room for his shirt. "So ... what do you think Wilson will say about ... us," Cuddy asked.

"Why? What did you do," Michelle asked innocently. She coughed and rubbed her nose.

"Nothing," House said looking under the bed.

"Then why would Uncle Jimmy be mad at you." She crawled over to the side of the bed where House was. He looked up at her.

"Because ... I through out something important of his." He kissed her on the cheek, ducking back under the bed afterwards. Cuddy laid down next to Michelle. "Got it." House came back from under the bed with his shirt. Cuddy's face surprised him.

"So what will he think," she asked again?

"Well," he said putting his shirt on, " I think that Jimmy should mind his own business." House found his jacket and pulled it on.

"Daddy, can I stay with auntie Cuddy." She put on her best puppy dog face. It made Cuddy smile.

"She gets that from you."

House laughed and knelt down to Michelle.

"Sweetheart, auntie Cuddy has a lot of things to do. And your sick, so she can't take care of you and do her work. Plus, you don't have any clothes to change into."

Michelle frowned and buried her face into the bed. It wasn't long before House heard a sneeze come from her. While Michelle's face was down, House sneaked a goodbye kiss from Cuddy. He pulled back just when Michelle lifted her head up. Cuddy smiled at him.

A couple of minutes later House, Cuddy, and Michelle stood in the doorway. The rain came down lightly. House buttoned up Michelle's jacket.

"Goodbye auntie Cuddy," Michelle said hugging Cuddy around her waist. Cuddy lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Michelle." Cuddy looked over at House. She smirked. "Goodbye Greg," she said handing over Michelle.

"See ya tomorrow," he said. He started down the path towards the nearest bus stop.

-------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- --------------------

**To be continued... **


	5. The Secret

**Sorry it took so long to update. School work and stuff getting in the way. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

(_2 Days Later)_

Cuddy sat at her desk. The storm had finally calmed down enough for her to get to work. When she arrived, she hustled everybody to fix the problems that happened when she was gone. She was busy organizing some files when Wilson walked in.

"Hello Wilson," she greeted.

"Hello Cuddy. How did it go with House?"

"Fine." She stuffed some papers into her desk.

Wilson gave her a questioning look. He sat down in the chair across from her. "When House stays over there is no such thing as fine." He leaned forward in his seat.

Cuddy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Wilson, everything went okay."

"Wilson laughed sarcastically. "No way. I don't believe you."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Seriously Wilson. Nothing happened."

Wilson stood and walked towards the door. He turned to face her. "If you won't tell me, I'll ask House." And with that, he walked out of the door. Cuddy shook her head with amusement and went back to work.

It was about 10:30am when House and Michelle walked into the hospital. Michelle ran straight to Cuddy's office. House walked up to the counter to check in. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wilson coming towards him. House quickly finished writing the information and jogged over to the elevator. He pushed the button urging it to hurry up.

"House." House cursed the elevator as Wilson stepped beside him. "So what really happened over Cuddy's house."

House looked at him nervously. "Why? Did Cuddy say anything?"

"Wilson lifted an eyebrow. "No. Was she suppose to say anything?"

House shook his head with relieve. "Nothing happened. Stop asking." The elevator doors opened. House stepped in, Wilson followed him.

"You guys didn't fight or anything like that," Wilson asked?

"Wow your nosy." Wilson shrugged his shoulders. The elevator doors opened. They began walking towards House's office.

"So," Wilson asked?

"Nothing happened," House said. Wilson sighed and walked off. House stepped into the conference room. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron sat at the table. "Hit me with something good," House greeted. He walked over to the mini fridge.

"We don't have any new cases," Foreman said.

House turned around and took a sip of his soda. "Then go find one." Foreman, Chase, and Cameron got up and left the room. House took another sip of his soda and walked into his office. Wilson sat in his chair. "For the last time, nothing happened," House said irritated.

"I didn't come here to ask you that," Wilson interrupted.

"Owe, then get out of my chair." He motioned for Wilson to get up.

"Cuddy said she wants to see you." House paused and smirked. "Um, do you know what she wants you for."

"Not a clue," he said walking out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, House stepped in front of Cuddy's office. Michelle sat on Cuddy's lap laughing while Cuddy tickled her. His mind suddenly went back to the time when she told him that she didn't want to have kids. He made a note to ask her why she suddenly didn't want to have kids. She's great with Michelle. There's no telling how good she can be with her own kids.

Cuddy caught House staring through the glass and waved for him to come in. "Hi Daddy," Michelle greeted through giggles. House walked over and picked Michelle up off of Cuddy's lap. He swung her around so that she sat on top of his shoulders. Michelle wore and broad smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me boss."

"Yeah . I need to talk to you about some important things," she said with a smile on her face. House nodded in understanding. He brought Michelle down off of his shoulders.

"Michelle, go find Uncle Jimmy and tease him about his hair."

"Okay Daddy," she said running out of the door. House turned back and stared at Cuddy. He turned back to the door to make sure that Michelle was gone and that know one was looking through the door. When the coast was clear, he bent down and passionately kissed her.

"What did you want to talk tome about," he said after he reluctantly pulled away.

"Nothing really," she said. She walked over and sat on the couch. House smirked and sat down beside her. Cuddy pulled him in for another kiss.

This kiss lasted for at least a couple of minutes until air became a necessity. House pulled back. "Do you want to go out tonight," he asked. Cuddy raised and eyebrow.

"Are you actually asking me out."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I am romantic you know." Cuddy smirked and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Of course I'll go out with you." House smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Cuddy rested her hands on his chest. "Who is going to watch Michelle," she asked.

House thought for a moment. "Wilson can watch her." He leaned in for another kiss.

"And did you ask Wilson?" House sighed in frustration.

"Fine," he said moving to stand up. Cuddy smiled as he stumped out of the room like a little kid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Jimmy, is it true that you blow dry your hair," House heard Michelle say as he walked into Wilson's office. Michelle stood next to Wilson, while he looked at the computer screen. "I thought only girls blow dry their hair. That's what my daddy told me." Wilson looked over and smirked at her.

"She has an excellent since of humor doesn't she," House said as he sat down across from Wilson.

Wilson gave him a smug look. "Yeah. I guess she gets it from you." Michelle ran around the desk and jumped into her father's lap.

House smiled at Wilson's response. "Wilson, I need you to watch Michelle tonight. I have somewhere to go."

"House, where do you possibly have to go on a Wednesday evening."

"Somewhere," he said bluntly. This caught Wilson's attention.

"I'll babysit on one condition. You tell me where you're going tonight."

"What are you like my mother. Michelle, don't you want to stay over your Uncle Jimmy's house tonight." Michelle nodded her head.

Wilson sighed and stared at House. "Fine," he said after awhile.

"Good. Michelle let's go get your bag out of the car."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------

That night, House took Cuddy to one of the finest restaurants in town . They sat at a candle lit table with soft music playing in the background. The moonlight shone through the window and landed on Cuddy. It was like she was the center of attention. The noises in the restaurant didn't graduate over a low tone from every table.

Cuddy wore a black dress that came down to her knees. She wore diamond earrings that looked like they were pretty expensive. Her dress sparkled in the candle light.

House couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiful face. He wore a simple black suit without a tie. He actually brushed his hair this time so he could look good for her.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said still staring at her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling at him. House wet his lips and went back to eating his food. He knew he would have to ask her the question he came here to ask her sooner or later. But it was too early in the dinner to ask it.

He decided that he would make conversation. They talked and laughed for an hour. Talking about their childhoods and past relationships. They had a lot in common. Every once in awhile they would share a glance with each other. One of those glances that made their bodies heat and make them smile at one another.

House took a sip of his third glass of wine, while Cuddy worked on her fourth. "We better slow down on the drinks. One of us is going to have to drive the other home," Cuddy said after she put down her glass.

"Look who's talking," House said smirking. Cuddy smiled and finished off the last of her lasagna. This was the time. "Cuddy." She looked up at him. "Why don't you want to have kids?" The sound of the question quickly made her jerk her head back to the empty plate.

"Why do you want to know," she said rather coldly.

House sighed and continued. "Because I care about you. And I know for a fact that you don't make any decision without having a very important reason for it." House leaned across the table and lifted her head to meet his gaze. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong."

Cuddy looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She took a deep breath before she began. "House, I really don't want to talk about it." House shook his head as if to say he's not backing down. More tears began to form in her eyes. She pulled her hands away from his and played with them in her lap. She sniffed a little.

"Cuddy," House said softly. She brung her attention back to him. And like that, it all came out.

"I can't have kids. I went to the doctor about two months ago and asked him about my medicine. He told me that it was no use because I couldn't have kids." Tears started to spill out of her eyes. House sat back in his chair. More than shocked by the news.

Cuddy tried to control herself but it was to hard. The tears now came down more frequently. House hated himself for making her feel this way. A lump started to form in his throat. "Waiter," he said hoarsely. "I would like the check now."

The cab ride back to House's place was silent. Cuddy had finally calmed down. She rested her head on House's shoulder. House's arms were wrapped around her waist. His head gently rested on top of hers. As the cab pulled up in front of his house, he turned his head and gently whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." It wasn't to apologize for her not being able to have kids. It was to apologize for being an idiot and forcing her to answer his question.

He stepped out of the door and stuck out his hand to help her up. She looked at him as if to protest. She could see him pleading with his eyes, urging her to stand up. She finally gave in and stood up. He paid the cab driver and they made their way up the stairs to his House.

"House, what are we going to do at your place in the middle of the night?"

"I can think of a few things," he said smirking. Cuddy rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she tripped over the stair and fell on her knees. She let out a screech of pain. House helped her so that she sat down on the stoop. He examined her knee and noticed that she had scraped it. He helped her up and opened the door.

Once inside, he turned on the light and sat her down on the sofa. He went into the bathroom and got some cotton balls, peroxide, and a band-aid. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her. He gently lifted up her foot and slid her shoe off. She rested her foot in between his legs on the coffee table.

"House, could you hurry. My leg is starting to hurt."

"Stop whining you baby." He dipped some peroxide on a cotton ball and started to clean the scrape. Cuddy winced a little in pain. He smirked. He sat the used cotton ball on the table beside him. He placed his hand under her knee and gently blew on the scrape. While he blew, he massaged the back of her knee, which made Cuddy start to wiggle her toes. His smile grew. He put the band-aid on and looked up at her. Her eyes seemed to have melted away.

Her eyes were locked on his. His breathing slowed as he leaned forward to make contact with her lips. She closed the gap between them. House leaned forward and kissed her more hungrily. They stood up together, not breaking contact. Cuddy pushed his suit jacket off. House wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He led her to the back of the room towards the hallway, tripping over their feet as they made their way to his bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Suing for Custody

**Authors Note: In this chapter, Stacy didn't come back in the show. House hasn't seen her since the day she left him and Michelle in the hospital. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6

The sunlight shone through the windows. They both lay soundly asleep in bed. The cover pulled up over his waist and over her chest. They lay facing each other, noses only millimeters apart. House's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, while her hand rested on his forearm. But most importantly, they were grinning from ear to ear. Even though they were sleeping, it was the happiest either of them have been in awhile.

Cuddy opened her eyes, squeezing them shut from the sudden exposer of light. She slowly opened them again trying to clear her vision. When her vision fully recovered, she focused on the sleeping form next to her, and smiled. She lifted her hand to touch the side of his face. She gently tickled the stub of hair that started to grow on his chin. This made him stir and swat her hand away. She tried it again, this time, he let out a low moan.

He blinked a few times and buried his face into the pillow. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head, and smiled at her. "Good morning," he said in a groggy voice.

"Good morning to you."

"How's your leg," he said. He shifted so that his weight was supported by his elbow.

"It's feeling okay." She leaned over and gingerly kissed him on the lips. He reacted by moving so he was on top of her. They kissed until air became a need. "I need to take a shower," she said dazed.

"Bathroom is down the hall." She stared at him for a moment.

"You're going to have to get off of me." House smirked and pressed a trail of kisses down her jaw. She giggled and gently pushed him off of her. She landed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to his body. "I'll be right back." She wiggled out of his grip and stepped off of the bed. House enjoyed the view until she disappeared down the hall.

House laid there for a minute. Thinking about the things that have happened in the last few days. He heard the shower turn on. He took in a deep breath, letting realization set in. He got out of bed ready to start his day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

It was about 8:30am when Cuddy walked into the kitchen. She is wearing one of House's bathrobes. Her hair is still wet from the water. House stood at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. A newspaper in one hand, a spoon in the other.

"I thought you would have made breakfast this morning." She walked over to the fridge.

"I did." He scooted the bowl of cereal her way. "Dig in." Cuddy laughed and opened the refrigerator door. A few seconds later, the door bell rang. They both froze.

"Who would come to your house at 8:30 in the morning," Cuddy asked.

"Probably Wilson dropping Michelle off. You should go hide."

"Why should I have to hide?"

"Because, if Wilson catches us together he'll never stop commenting about it. And you know how gossipy he is. He'll probably tell the whole hospital."

"Wilson won't say anything to the employees if I tell him not to. He'll probably lecture us about this for a long time." Cuddy walked through the hallway to House's bedroom.

House sighed and went to open the door. "You could have waited a couple of hours before bringing her Wil-." He froze. Standing at the door ... was Stacy Warner. She wore a black suit looking very professional. House hadn't seen her since the day she left him and Michelle at the hospital.

"Hello Greg." It took him awhile to realize that she was really standing at the door. "Greg?"

He shook his head. "Um, Stacy. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about some things," she said shifting nervously.

He stared at her for a moment. "Come in," he said after the pause. She slowly entered his house. He closed the door behind her.

"I need to talk to you about Michelle."

"I don't want to talk about Michelle with you."

"House, I'm sorry. It was just to much for me at the time."

"That isn't an excuse for leaving your child! I was sick how was I suppose to take care of her!" Cuddy walked around the corner. She froze in place at the sight of Stacy.

"Um, hi Stacy." Stacy gave an awkward look towards Cuddy and finally nodded back. She turned her attention back to House.

"I want to see her," she continued.

House gave her a menacing glare. "You can't see her."

"And why not! She's my daughter I have a right to see her!" Stacy said raising her voice. She took a step closer to him.

"Who do you think you are. You can't just walk back in her life all of a sudden. She hasn't seen you in five years. The only reminder of you she has is an old picture." Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

House sighed with anger. He glared at Stacy and then looked at Cuddy. She sat on the couch cross legged. She gave House a worried expression. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. Wilson stood holding a sleeping Michelle.

"Wilson, this is not a good time. Come back later." He stuck his foot in the door before House could close it.

House, I'm holding your daughter remember." He tried to step past him.

"Yeah I know," he said to himself. Wilson raised an eyebrow and stuck his head in the door. Realizing what the problem was when his eyes landed on Stacy. He slowly walked into the room. Stacy's eyes quicky went to the sleeping child in Wilson's arms.

"Wilson, take Michelle to her room," House said. Things went quiet as Wilson walked to the back of the hallway. He returned and sat down next to Cuddy on the couch. He gave her a questioning look as if to ask her why she was here. Then he noticed House's bathrobe on her and shook his head in amusement.

"Like I was saying," Stacy continued, "I have a right to see my own daughter House." They argued even louder than before until Wilson couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you guys lower your voices. You're going to wake Michelle up."

"Your not going to see Michelle," House said for the last time. Stacy huffed with anger. She didn't want to do this, but she had o if she wanted a chance to see her daughter. She pulled a set of papers out of her bag and handed them over to House.

"If you won't let me see her, then I will fight you for her." House snatched the papers out of her hand. One glance at them sent him over the top.

"You're suing for full custody!" Cuddy and Wilson quickly jumped up out of their seats. "We'll see you in court!"

"I'm looking forward to it," she said stepping out of the door. Wilson and Cuddy walked over to House and peered over his shoulder

"I can't believe this," Cuddy said. She took the papers out of House's hand.

"Daddy." Michelle stood in the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Why are you yelling?" Wilson sighed and went over to her.

"Come on. Lets get you back to bed."

"But I'm not tired," Michelle said leaning against his leg with her eyes closed. Wilson smiled and walked her back to her room.

House took the papers from Cuddy. "She's not going to get Michelle. That's one thing I'm going to make sure of."


	7. Social Services

Chapter 7

House was in a very bad mood when he walked into work that morning. He didn't want to listen or talk to anyone. It was bad enough that he had to talk to stupid people in the clinic. Around about 2:30pm, Chase came into the clinic room in search of House. He found him sitting at the counter annoying one of the nurses. He approached just as the nurse stormed away from House.

"We have a new case," Chase said standing next to him. House turned to him, an annoyed look on his face.

"No hello House. Wow people these days are lacking respect." Chase thought to himself, you're the last person who should be talking about respect. He decided to go along with House.

"Hi House. We have a new case." House stood up and grabbed the folder out of his hand. They both started walking toward the elevator. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

House glanced up at him and back down to the paper. "I'm fine. Where's the patient now," he asked ignoring further conversation of him. Chase raised an eyebrow and answered, "Cameron took her to run some tests."

"Good. Call me when your done with the tests." And with that, he handed Chase the folder and walked off in the other direction. Chase stood there confused. House walked to Cuddy's office. He didn't bother to knock because 1) He never did, and 2) Now that they were a couple he thought he could do those things now.

There was a man standing at her desk. He recognized him as one of his patients in the clinic. One that he just happened to be rude to. The guy turned around to face House.

"That's the guy," he said pointing. House rolled his eyes. Cuddy sighed and stood up.

"Sure, I'm sorry for any trouble that my employee has caused you."

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered under his breath as he left the room. House walked over to Cuddy's side of the desk and set on the edge.

"I need your help." Cuddy nodded and sat next to him on her desk.

"What do you need?" She asked. House turned and stared at her intensely.

"I need help convincing the judge that I'm good father material for Michelle. Stacy doesn't deserve her and there's know way that she is going to get her." Cuddy smiled and covered House's hand with her own.

"House, you are the perfect father for Michelle. Somebody that can't see that is crazy." House smirked at her. He leaned over and rested his forehead on hers.

"Do you really mean that," he asked softly. She smiled and nodded her head against his.

"Yes, I do." House leaned in further and brushed his lips against hers. Cuddy reacted by sighing against his lips and gently kissing him back. They were interrupted by Wilson.

"You guys aren't suppose tp be doing that at work." Cuddy and House quickly pulled back. House stood and walked passed Wilson, nudging him in the arm with his shoulder as he walked passed. Wilson turned to Cuddy.

"I just got off the phone with Stacy. The first court date is the day after tomorrow." Cuddy sighed and sat down in her chair.

"I can't believe that Stacy is doing this."

"All I can say is that if Stacy gets Michelle, he won't be the same."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

Later around about 6:30pm, House and Michelle arrive at home. Michelle ran straight towards the tv and turned it on. "Daddy come watch tv with me," she said after she found the channel she was looking for. Which happened to be Spongebob Squarepants. House smiled and sat down next to her. She leaned into him until her head rested on his chest. House wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

A couple of minutes into the show, there was a knock at the door. House hesitated a little before standing up. A woman in a black suit stood at the door. A male police officer stood next to her. "Can I help you?" House asked.

"Um, yeah," the woman said stepping through the front door. "Are you Gregory House."

"Yeah, who wants to know."

"I'm Tina Carter. I am with social services. We're going to have to take Michelle."

House's eyes went wide with shock. "What! Your not taking anybody."

"Sir, we have records that you have a history with drug abuse. Michelle is not safe in a house with you."

"What do you mean she's not safe with me. She's been with me all of her life. And your not taking her."

"Daddy," Michelle said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Dr. House, if you make this more difficult than it has to be you're going to have to go with this officer behind me." House looked at the officer, then back down at Michelle. She stared up at him with her identical intense blue eyes. He looked back up at the social worker.

"I'll be back," he said lifting Michelle in his arms and walking towards her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat on the bed. House was knelt down next to her, packing up her bag. "I don't wanna go," Michelle said sadly. House zipped up her bag and turned towards her. "Why do I have to go? Don't you love me anymore?" Multiple tears started to run down her cheeks.

It broke his heart to hear her talking like this. A lump started to form in his throat. "Michelle sweetheart, you know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And I promise you, that daddy won't be gone for long. Your just gonna go with these people for a little while. Okay."

"But daddy I don't wanna go. Please don't make me go." She jumped into his arms. He could feel her shaking from her tears. House couldn't take it anymore. He broke down into tears. He held Michelle tightly in his arms. Unable to let her go. He heard a light tap at the door.

House turned his head and saw the social worker standing in the doorway. "Time to go." House nodded and stood up. Michelle stayed attached to his leg. He grabbed her bag off of the bed and handed it to the lady. They walked back into the living room. The police officer stood in the doorway.

The social worker grabbed Michelle's hand and pulled her away from House. But Michelle was to fast and quickly grabbed one of her father's hands. Before the social worker could pull her away again, House lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

The social worker cleared her throat. House slowly sat Michelle down on the ground. Tina gently pulled her through the front door. The officer shut the door behind them. House slumped up against and slid down. The tears now ran swiftly down his cheek.

He crawled over to the counter and pulled the phone off of the top. He dialed the only number he could think of. Cuddy's. After three rings, she answered. "Hello."

"They took Michelle," he whispered hoarsely into the phone.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Social services. They took Michelle."

"Oh my goodness. I'm on my way."

About 30 minutes later, Cuddy arrived at his house. She found House laying on the couch with his face buried in a pillow. "House," she asked slowly. He lifted his head up. She could tell he had been crying because his eyes were blood shot. She quickly walked over and sat down beside him. House laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered in his ear.


	8. 1st Day of Court

**Author's Note: So, so, so,so sorry that it took so long to update. I hate school! Anyway, I forgot House's parents names so if one of you knows them can you please tell me. Enjoy! PS: Next chapter s going to be great.**

Chapter 8

(_1st Day in Court)_

House, Cuddy , and Wilson walked into the courthouse side by side. Today was the first day of trail. Cuddy and Wilson chose to help defend House in the trail. House's parents would help defend him too. His mother is a lawyer. They were supposed to meet them at the courthouse before trail started. Most of the hospital would be at the trail. Not because of House but because they cared about Michelle.

Wilson excused himself to go use the bathroom, leaving House and Cuddy in the lobby to wait for House's parents. "You ready," Cuddy asked him nervously. She started to straighten out his tie.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Cuddy started to pull to tight on his tie. "Are you alright," he said pulling her hands from him. He held them in his hands.

"I'm okay," she said nodding her head nervously. House smirked and brung her hands up to his mouth. He gently kissed them. She relaxed into his touch .

"Greggy," they heard from behind them. House turned around to the sight of his mother. She walked rather quickly over to him, embracing him in a hug. "How are you sweety?"

House hugged his mother tightly. "I'm okay mom. How are you?" His mother pulls back.

"I'm okay sweetheart. Just worried about my granddaughter. We're going to crush that deadbeat that's trying to take her." House smirked at his mother. He knows that she is where he gets his personality from. His father shifted behind her.

"Hey Greg."

"Hi dad." They firmly shook hands. House heard a noise coming from behind him and quickly stepped aside. He placed his hand on the small of Cuddy's back. "Mom, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy." He lightly pushed her forward. House's mother smiled at her politely.

"Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. Cuddy smiled and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Suddenly, House's mother embraced her in a hug. "Thank you for helping my son get Michelle back."

"I would do anything for Michelle or House," she whispered back in her ear. House's mother pulled back.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cuddy," House's father said grabbing her into a strong hug.

"Please, call me Lisa," she said when he pulled back. Just then Wilson walked up behind them.

"House, we have a problem. Michelle is crying up a storm in the back. The only way she's going to be quiet is if she see's you." House nodded and followed Wilson to the back. Cuddy and House's parents right behind them. Wilson knocked when they reached the judge's door.

"Come in," a voice answered from behind the door. When they entered the room, they found the bailiff sitting on the coffee table in front of a crying Michelle. She had her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. She wore a blue dress with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a pony tail.

The bailiff held a lolly pop in front of her face, but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. Michelle looked over in her father's direction and her eyes lit up. "Daddy," she yelled enthusiastically. She quickly slid off of the couch and jumped into her father's arms. House spent her around in a circle.

"Great, now we can get started with trail," the bailiff said standing up. House kissed Michelle on the cheek and handed her off to his mother. He walked over to the bailiff.

"Can she sit with me for the trail? She probably wouldn't go with anyone else." The bailiff looked over at Michelle and then back to House.

"Sure, you're the only one that she responses to anyway." House nodded and walked back over to the group. House tried to take Michelle out of his mother's arms but she swatted his hand away.

"I want to hold my granddaughter." She stepped out of the room along with his father. Wilson left shortly after. House turned to Cuddy. She stood with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at," he asked as they walked out of the room.

"Nothing," she said. She gave him a quick kiss before they walked into the courtroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ----

"All rise," the bailiff announced. Everybody in the courtroom stood to their feet. The judge enter through a door. He walked up the stairs leading to his chair. Once he was seated, the bailiff stated that everyone can take a seat. Stacy was chosen to start the trail. Michelle sat in her father's lap and listened curiously.

As Stacy spoke, Michelle stared at her in wonder. She remembers seeing her face from somewhere but she can't put her finger on it, The mysterious woman started to talk about her. She knew a lot of things about her like her birthday and stuff like that. Her father wrapped his arms around her and squeezed a little bit. Michelle looked up at him. He gave her a light smile and she returned it just as warmly. She snuggled into his chest until the mystery woman's voice disappeared and she was fast asleep.

For the next hour, each side made comments and complaints about the other side. Stacy about how House is a drug addict and he's not capable of raising Michelle. House about how he is recovering from "pain killers" and Stacy was the one to abandon her daughter. Cuddy, Wilson, House's parents, and some people from the audience had been called up to the stand, defending House.

At this time, House and Stacy stood on their sides of the courtroom, arguing back and forth. Their voices gradually getting louder and louder until the judge couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough," the judge yelled. "You have a drug problem and you abandoned her. It seems to me that both of you don't deserve to have her." House's eyes quickly changed to worry. "Unfortunately, she has to go with one of you." House and Cuddy glared at each other and took their seats. The judge sighed and continued with the rest of the trial.

"Is there anybody from the defendant's side that hasn't taken the stand yet." House turned and watched Michelle sleeping on Cuddy's lap.

"Sur, Michelle should go up to the stand," House suggested. The judge nodded and sat back in his chair. House gent ly shook Michelle. She yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. House took her hand and walked her up to the stand. Once she was settled, he sat back down.

The bailiff walked over to Michelle and placed her left hand on the bible. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth under the court of the law."

Michelle wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" The bailiff started again and this time a little slower so she could understand it. Michelle's eyes just wondered off. "Huh," she said with a grin on her face. The bailiff sighed in frustration. The people in the courtroom began to giggle.

"Michelle sweety, just say okay," House said. Michelle nodded.

"Okay." She slid back in her chair. House's mother stood up and walked over to Michelle.

"Michelle sweetheart, grandma is going to ask you a few questions. Okay." She nodded. "Now, do you have a good time staying with your daddy?"

"Yes, me and daddy do a lot of cool things together."

"What kind of things do you and your daddy do?"

"We do things like go to the park, the movies, we watch tv together. Um, when its raining outside he tells me stories so I won't be scared. He laughs and plays jokes on me. He's really funnny," she said giggling.

House's mother smiled and nodded as the little girl went down a long list of things that she and her son does. When she was done she rested her head on the stand in front of her.

"Okay last question. If someone were to take you away from your daddy, would you be sad?"

Michelle nodded her head. "I would be very sad. I don't ever want to be away from my daddy ever again." House's mother turned and gave Stacy an icy glare. She took Michelle's hand and walked back to thier seats.

"Now, the verdict for today's trial will be given tomorrow moring in my office. I need a little time to think," the judge sighed. He slammed the hammer down on the table. House gave a glare over to Stacy's direction and she returned it just as cold. The next few hours were going to be hard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! To Be Continued...**


	9. Mommy?

1

Chapter 9

House, Cuddy, and Michelle arrived at his house around 9:45pm. They let Michelle go home with House because she caused a commotion after social services tried to take her again. She lay asleep in her father's arms as they stepped into the house. Cuddy got settled in the living room while House put Michelle to bed.

When House returned, he found Cuddy stretched out on the couch, her eyes closed. House silently made his way over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thanks for helping me out today." A smile crept across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and leaned up.

"I would do anything for you and Michelle," she whispered in his ear. House nodded and smirked at her. He gently began kissing her again. House started to carefully push her back on the couch, only to be pushed back. "House, Michelle is in the other room. We can't do this now."

House pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. Cuddy giggled. "You're just so adorable when your sad," she said kissing him on the cheek. She got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen .

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making something to eat. I'm starving." House laid back and made himself comfortable. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the DVD player. "How about you make some popcorn." He got up and walked over to the tv.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to watch a movie." A couple of minutes later, House could smell the popcorn cooking in the kitchen. He had already put in the movie and gotten comfortable on the couch. Cuddy walked out with a big bowl of freshly made buttered popcorn . She sat down next to House and cuddled against his body. House wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"What movie is it?"

"The Lake House." Cuddy's eyes went wide with shock.

"I never pictured you as a guy who watches romance movies." House took a hand of popcorn before answering.

"I'm not. I'm just hoping that the movie will get you hyped up enough so we can do something fun." House slightly poked her and made her jump. Cuddy slapped him on the chest, causing him to let out a deep laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

About 2 hours later, the credits rolled down the screen . Cuddy had fallen asleep on House's lap. House shifted slightly to lift her up. He stood up and carefully lifted her up off the couch, quietly making his way to his room so he wouldn't wake up Michelle.

In his room, he laid Cuddy down on the bed and made his way towards the closet. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt at the same time isn't easy. He accidently hit the poll in the closet and the whole clothes rack fell on the ground, creating a very loud noise. House cursed to himself as he started picking things up.

"What are you doing?" House turned around and found Cuddy seating up in bed.

"Stupid rack fell." He went back to picking up the clothes. Suddenly, they heard a yell coming from Michelle's room.

"Help help, a monster. Come quick!" House sighed and stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind him.

"I'll be back," he said stepping into the hallway. "I'm coming Michelle," he yelled.

"No. I want auntie Cuddy," she yelled back. House stepped back into the room with a confused look on his face. Cuddy smiled and lifted up off the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said. She kissed him on the lips and walked out of the door.

Cuddy found Michelle seating straight up in bed, alert of everything around her. When she heard the door open, her head jerked in Cuddy's direction.

"Hurry, get on the bed. The monster can get you if you're on the floor." Cuddy went along with Michelle's game and jumped on the bed. Michelle leaned and over and turned on the lamp. They sat in silence for minute.

"What are we waiting for?" Cuddy whispered in her ear. Michelle put her finger to her lips and shushed her.

"The monster will hear you." Cuddy grinned and lifted Michelle onto her lap.

"Michelle, there are no such things as monsters." Michelle sighed and shook her head. Cuddy laughed at her. "I'll prove that there aren't any monsters in your room." She sat Michelle back down on her bed and walked over to the closet. Michelle ducked under the blanket. Cuddy sighed and opened the door. She walked back over to Michelle and sat on the side of the bed. Michelle slowly pulled the blanket from over her head.

"See, I told you that there wasn't a monster."

"That doesn't prove anything. It goes away when the grown-ups come in the room." Cuddy laid down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Okay."

"Okay." Michelle wrapped her arms around Cuddy's waist and laid her head on her chest. Michelle laid with her eyes open, thinking about a conversation that she and Uncle Jimmy had the day that she went over to his house. She decided to ask Cuddy about it.

"Auntie Cuddy, do you and my daddy like each other?" Cuddy's breath grew shallow

"Um," she stuttered. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Why do you ask?"

"Uncle Jimmy asked me if I knew anything about where my daddy was going. I said that he was going with you. And then, he head a confused look on his face. Then he told me a secret. He said that when people go out with each other because they like each other. So do you and my daddy like each other." Her big blue eyes stared up at hers.

Cuddy smirked at her. "Yeah. I guess we like each other a little."

Michelle smiled and rested her head back on her chest. She liked the idea of Cuddy being with her daddy. This gave Michelle an interesting idea.

"Auntie Cuddy," she said yawning. "If you and my daddy get married, can you be my mommy?" Cuddy's breathing stopped immediately. A lump started to form in her throat. Michelle turned her head so that Cuddy couldn't help but stare into her big baby blue eyes. She couldn't dare lie to her now.

"Michelle sweetheart..."

"Even if you and daddy don't get married, can I call you mommy anyway. Please." Her eyes went wide with hope.

Cuddy sighed and smiled at her. "Of course you can." She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Michelle giggled and hugged her tightly.

As Michelle drifted off into a peaceful slumber, she softly whispered to Cuddy, "I love you mommy." Cuddy leaned over and turned the lamp off. She snuggled closely into Michelle.

"I love you to Michelle." A couple of minutes later, they both were asleep.


	10. Verdict

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thousands of things got in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

House woke up the next morning nervous. Today was the day that the judge would announce who would keep Michelle. He yawned and outstretched his arms. Next, he looked over at the clock. It read 9:00am. The meeting with the judge wasn't until 12:00pm. He smiled and remembered the person he was with the night before. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Surprisingly to him, she wasn't laying beside him.

House sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and stepped out of bed. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and walked out into the hallway. The noise coming from the tv blared from the livingroom. He quickly recognized the show as Spongebob Squarepants. Michelle sat directly in front of the tv, eyes seemingly in a trance. House walked up and stood behind her.

"Michelle, where's Auntie Cuddy?"

Michelle briefly looked up from the screen and answered. "Mommy is in the bathroom. She's not feeling so good." House nodded and turned around, freezing in his tracks. He looked back at Michelle.

"What did you just call Cuddy?"

Michelle looked over at him. "Mommy. I like to call her mommy."

House nodded and pulled her away from the tv screen. Next, he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Cuddy stood in front of the mirror. Her face seemed a little bit pale. House walked up and hugged her from behind, gently kissing her on the neck.

"What's wrong," he whispered softly in her ear. Cuddy relaxed into his touch.

"Nothing. Just a little stomach cramping. But I'm okay now." House kissed her earlobe.

"Good. Now, I heard that Michelle calls you mommy now." Cuddy turned and stared at him.

"House, she asked me if she could. I couldn't tell her no. She looked so cute." House smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"It's okay. It's better to call you mommy than Stacy." Cuddy smiled and returned his kiss. Hi hands traveled around her waist and pulled her against him. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds. It was interrupted by a little giggle a "eww" from behind them.

House released Cuddy's lips and they both smirked. They turned around and saw Michelle standing in the doorway. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"That's nasty," she said. She folded her arms over her chest.

House gave her a mocking face. "How do you think you got here."

Michelle twisted her face up into a thinking position . Finally, she came up with an answer. "The UPS people. Duh."

House smiled and walked over to her. "You think your so smart don't you." Michelle grinned and ran down the hallway. House ran after her. Cuddy walked to the entrance of the doorway. She watched as House and Michelle ran into his room.

She could here Michelle screaming and laughing. "Help mommy help," she said in between giggles. Cuddy smiled and walked to the entrance of House's bedroom. House held Michelle down on the bed. He tickled and kissed her all over. "Help me mommy help." Cuddy couldn't help but smile.

"Come on you guys stop fooling around. We have a long day ahead of us." House stopped tickling Michelle. She laughed while she tried to catch her breath.

"Not so smart now are ya," he teased. Michelle took a few more breaths before sticking her tongue out at him. House mocked her by sticking his tongue out. "Come on. Mommy is right. We have to get ready for our day in court."

Michelle slid off of the bed and walked over to Cuddy. "Mommy, will you give me a bath." Cuddy smiled and bent down to her level.

"Of course I will. Go wait for me in your room. I'll be there in a second." After a kiss on the cheek, Michelle was off down the hallway. Cuddy stood up and walked over to the closet. "What do you think the judge will say?"she asked House.

He shrugged his shoulders. "If the judge isn't an idiot then he will choose me to keep Michelle." Cuddy opened the closet door. Clothes and sneakers fell to her feet. She turned around to stare at House.

"Don't worry. The judge will pick you to be Michelle's legal guardian. I know he will." House nodded and walked over to the closet. He started to pick the clothes up. Cuddy sighed and knelt down beside him. "House, I'm serious. Only an idiot couldn't see that Michelle is better with you." House turned to her and smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks," he replied. Cuddy nodded and stepped out of the room.

Two hours later, all three of them were ready to go. It was 11:00am. They had to be in the judge's office an hour from now. Michelle sat in front of the tv while House and Cuddy stood in the kitchen. "It's okay House. It's going to be fine," Cuddy whispered to him.

"I know. But not knowing what the judge is going to say is killing me." Cuddy smiled and kissed him for reassurance. House walked out into the livingroom. He turned off the tv and lifted Michelle into his arms. "Let's go." House hurried out of the door. Cuddy was surprised at how fast he moved. She took the liberty of closing and locking the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes later, they reached the court house. House, Cuddy, and Michelle walked down the hallway to the judges room. They knocked on the door until the judge told them to come in. The judge sat behind his desk. Stacy sat across from hi, but she wasn't alone. Next to her was a man. He was kind of chubby and looked about in his mid thirties.

House, Cuddy, and Michelle sat down next to them. "I thought that you guys were coming by yourself," the judge stated. He looked at Cuddy and then to the mysterious man sitting next to Stacy. Stacy spoke up.

"Sir this is my husband, Mark Warner." Mark turned his attention over to House and gave him a polite nod. House was aware of his nod, but ignored it coldly.

"Right, let's get this started," the judge replied. "I have reviewed your case a lot in the pass few hours. After going over it again and again, I have come to a decision." He looked at House and Stacy intensely. They returned his gaze just intensely. "I have decided that Michelle go with ... Gregory House."

A wide smile appeared on House's face. He hugged Michelle tightly. Cuddy patted him on the back. Stacy slid back in her chair disappointed. Mark put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Stacy turned to stare at House, Cuddy, and Michelle. She caught Michelle staring at her intensely. Her deep blue eyes stared at her curiously.

House didn't seem to notice because he was having a conversation with Cuddy. Stacy gave Michelle a small smile. Michelle stared at her a little longer before she waved at her. The judge waited for House and Cuddy to end their conversation before grabbing their attention.

"I would like to speak to the mother and father alone for minute please." Cuddy and Mark nodded. Cuddy took Michelle's hand and took her out of the room. Mark followed them.

When the door shut, the judge began to talk. "Now I understand that Michelle doesn't know who you are," he said gesturing towards Stacy. House and Stacy gazed at each other before nodding. The judge sighed and leaned forward. "I stand by what I said earlier. I do think Gregory should keep the child." House smirked at his victory. "But, I also think something else should happen."

Stacy and House both sat up in their seats. "I want you two to explain to Michelle that Stacy is her mother."

House looked at the judge and then to Stacy. He swallowed before he continued. "Do you really think that it is a good idea to tell Michelle? I mean , she hasn't seen or heard about Stacy in years."

The judge looked at him sternly. "I think that she deserves to know who her mother is. Every kid should know." House slid back in his chair and sighed. Stacy looked at House and then to the judge.

"I think she should know also." They both turned to House and expected an answer. House finally gave up.

"Fine. We'll tell her. But not now. Maybe some other day."

"The judge nodded. "Good. But I want it to be a day of this week." House nodded and walked out of the room. He found Cuddy and Michelle sitting on a bench across from the judge's room. At th sight of her father, Michelle ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, mommy said that I can stay with you forever now," she said ethusiasticly. House smiled and walked over to Cuddy.

"What did the judge say," she asked. House looked at Michelle before answering.

"I'll tell you later. It's kind of private." He nodded his head towards Michelle. Cuddy nodded her head in understanding.

"Daddy, can we go to Dave and Busters."

"I don't know. Are you up to it Cuddy." She shook her head and felt a sharp vibrating pain in her stomach.

"Those cramps came back. I'm not really up to going anywhere but home right now."

"Are you okay," House asked concerned.

Cuddy nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. You two can go without me." House shook his head and helped her stand up.

"Come on. I'm taking you home."

"House I'm fine." House just ignored her whines and walked towards the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review! To Be Continued...**


	11. Big News

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

(_The Next Day)_

House walked into the hospital alone that Monday morning. Michelle's school had finally opened up again. He met Wilson at the sign-in desk.

"Congratulations. I heard that you got Michelle back." House nodded and walked over to the elevators. "Where's Michelle?" Wilson asked following him.

"She's at school," he replied solemnly. Wilson looked at him oddly. They both stepped into the elevator. Wilson turned to stare at House. His hands were in his pockets and he stared down at the ground. "House, what's wrong with you." House snapped out of his daze and stared at Wilson.

"I'm fine," he replied. Wilson shook his head.

"You're lying. I've been with you for at least 2 minutes and you haven't insulted me yet." House ignored him and turned his attention back to the carpet. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. House started down the hallway towards his office. Wilson followed hesitantly.

Wilson and House walked into his office and sat down. House rested his feet on top of his desk. Wilson snatched the ball off of his desk and sat down across from him. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" House ignored him and turned on the tv.

Wilson rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, I'm going to go ask Cuddy then." He placed the ball back on his desk and walked out of the room. Wilson found Cuddy lying on the couch in her office. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hand rubbed back and forth over her stomach.

"Cuddy, what's up with you?" She opened her eyes tiredly. Carefully, she sat up and let out a deep breath. Wilson sat down beside her. Her face seemed a little pale.

"Wilson, I don't feel good." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I think it's the stomach virus." She tried to stand up on her own but loss her balance. Wilson quickly helped her back down onto the couch.

"I don't think that it is a virus. A virus wouldn't cause this many problems." Wilson knelt down in front of her.

"What do you think it is?" she asked. He looked at her closely. His eyes quickly abandoned hers when he came to reasonable conclusion.

"Wilson," she said bringing his attention back to her.

Wilson stared at her nervously. "Um... by the looks of it, you look like you could be going through symptoms of morning sickness."

She raised a questionable eyebrow. "Wilson that's impossible." She leaned back on the couch. "I can't have children," she said with a sigh. Wilson sat down beside her.

"Are you sure? I mean, that's most likely what will cause these symptoms in a woman your age." Cuddy looked over at him. He held a worried expression on his face. "Maybe you should find out if you are... you know." Cuddy swallowed and nodded her head. She slowly stood up. Her face soon flushed and turned pale.

"Wilson, could you bring me the trash can over there by my desk." She sat back down on the couch. Wilson complied without asking. He sat the trash can in front of Cuddy and walked towards the door.

"Um Cuddy, I'm going to be going now." Cuddy ignored him and leaned over the trash can. "So um, good luck with ...you know." He hurried out of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later around 3:15pm, House left the hospital to go pick Michelle up from school. Wilson waited for Cuddy outside of her doctors office. He nodded to some of the people that passed by. Soon, Cuddy opened the door and stepped out.

"So... what did the doctor say?" She closed the door and leaned against it. Letting out a deep breath, a smile grew across her face.

"I'm pregnant." Wilson let out a breath that he didn't notice he was holding. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Cuddy seemed to be in a daze. She couldn't believe that she would be having a child of her own.

"So, when are you going to tell House?" Wilson asked. "It is House's... right." Cuddy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's his." She started walking down the hallway. Wilson followed closely behind.

"When are you going to tell him?" he asked again.

"I don't know. But I want to tell him." She stopped Wilson in front of her. "That means that you stay away from him until I talk to him."

Wilson put his hands up in defense. "I won't tell anybody. I promise." Cuddy nodded her head.

"Good." They made it to the front desk a couple of seconds later.

Wilson gave Cuddy a slight hug. "Congratulations." Cuddy smiled. Wilson pulled away and gave her a warm smile. He grabbed some papers off of the counter and gave Cuddy a slight nod before walking away. Cuddy walked into her office and sat down behind her desk.

She thought about the idea of having a child. How beautiful will the baby be, how smart, or smart mouthed like their father. She couldn't help but smile. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice House walk in.

"Cuddy," he said getting her attention. She turned quickly towards him.

"Oh, sorry House. I was just thinking about some things." She looked to see if Michelle was in the room. "Where's Michelle?"

"She's upstairs in my office." He walked over and sat down across from her. "What were you thinking about?" Cuddy looked up at him nervously.

"Um House... I need to tell you something." House instantly detected the nervousness in her voice.

"What's wrong," he asked. He leaned in closer in his seat.

"Nothings wrong," she said reassuring him. House calmed down a little.

Cuddy cleared her throat before beginning. "House... I don't know how to exactly tell you this, but..." She was interrupted by House's cell phone. House glared at Cuddy before reaching for his phone.

"Sorry," he said. Cuddy sighed enjoying the brief relief of pressure. House answered his cell phone. "House," he answered. "Stacy I said we could talk about this later." He stood up and started to pace the room. "Yeah I know that but it can wait." He sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hold on." He turned his attention to Cuddy. "Um...it's Stacy." Cuddy put her hands up to stop him.

"I understand."

"The news that you were about to tell me..."

"It can wait," she said standing up and walking over to him. House nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. Cuddy deepened it instantly. She didn't mean to, it just happened. House pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure that it isn't serious?" Cuddy smiled and nodded. He stared at her a little longer before quickly kissing her and walking out of the office. She sighed and sat back down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Wilson caught House and Michelle before they walked out of the door. "So House, did you get any goo news lately."

House shifted a sleeping Michelle into his other arm. "No, all bad." Wilson paused at the top of the stairs leading down from the building. House didn't seem to notice and kept on walking. "Stacy keeps bothering me about when can she meet Michelle and when can she stay over her house and stuff like that."

Wilson sighed in relief and hurried to catch up with House. "Cuddy didn't tell you anything important." House turned to look at him.

"No. She was, but Stacy interrupted her when she called me." House looked at him more closely. "Why? Was she suppose to tell me something important?"

"Beats me," Wilson replied. House glared at him a little longer before paying attention to where he was walking.

"Why did you ask?" House asked trying to get him to fess up.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "No reason," he said walking towards his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! To be continued...**


	12. Reactions

Chapter 12

The next morning, House lay in his bed thinking to himself. Today was the day that Stacy was suppose to come over so they could talk to Michelle. The conversation was going to be tough because Michelle had no idea who Stacy was. Plus, Michelle had taken kindly to calling Cuddy mommy. House didn't know how she would react meeting her real mom.

House looked over at the clock. It read 9:30am. Letting out a long and tiring sigh he sat up in bed. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. First, he went into the bathroom to pee. When he finished, he walked down the hallway to Michelle's room. She was sound asleep.

He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Lifting himself onto the counter, he let his mind wonder over the things that had happened over the last few weeks. Things like Stacy showing up, social services getting Michelle, and the fact that in a couple of hours, him and his ex are going to explain to a 5 year old that her mother still exists on this planet. This made House angry at Stacy all over again.

That feeling soon went away when his mind filled with the beautiful images of Dr. Lisa Cuddy. His relationship with Cuddy had put a positive twist to the events that have been occurring for the past few weeks. All of the good experiences that he had with her has kept his mind focus on the problems at hand.

The alarm that announced that the coffee was done woke him up out of his trance. He slid off of the counter and poured him a cup. He sipped on it and walked through to the livingroom. He sat down in front of the tv and pushed the power button. He and Stacy decided that they would tell Michelle at the park so she would be in a good mood during the time.

A couple of minutes into the show, House heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. He smiled when he saw Michelle walk slowly into the room. She came yawning and rubbing her closed eyes. She accidently walked into his arm chair and let out another long yawn. House smiled and lifted her onto his lap.

Michelle laid her head down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We have a big day today," House started. Michelle nodded without really paying attention. "Don't you want to know what it is?" She shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and continued. "We're going to the park."

Her eyes quickly popped open. "When are we going," she asked lifting up her head. House smiled and turned off the tv.

"This afternoon." He walked Michelle down the hall back to her room and set her on the bed. "What do you want to wear today?"

"Wait, I can pick out my own things," she said. She quickly ran over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later, they were bathed and were ready to go.

House packed Michelle's bag and sat it by the closet door. Michelle was to busy bouncing on the bed and playing with her remote control car to notice him.

"You ready to go?" House asked. Michelle nodded her head enthusiastically and jumped off of the bed. House put her car on a shelf and lifted her bag.

"Why do you have my bag daddy?"

"You're going t spend the night over somebody's house tonight."

"Am I spending the night over Mommy's house." Her eyes lit up.

"No not mommy. Do you remember the lady that you saw in the court room that day." Michelle nodded. "You're staying over her house."

"Why do I have to stay over her house?"

House swallowed and knelt down to her level. "Um... she just wants to get to know you a little better."

"Why?" House sighed and tried to think of a explanation. Michelle got impatient and asked another question. "Is she fun?"

"Oh she's really fun. You can do a lot of fun things over her house." Michelle stared hard into her father's eyes, trying to decide if he was lying or not. Her attention quickly got distracted by the pockets of her jacket.

"I guess I can stay over if she's fun." House smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Michelle gave him a small smirk and ran down the hallway.

10 minutes later, they arrived at the park. House watched Michelle as she ran over to a sandbox filled with children. When she reached them, he sat down at the nearest bench he saw. He sat Michelle's bag in the seat next to him. He smiled at the group of teenage girls walking pass him. They giggled and waved back hurrying along the path.

"You've always has a way with women," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Stacy walking towards him.

"Hi Stacy," he replied. She reached the bench and sat down next to him.

"How has she been?" Stacy asked.

"She's fine," House said taking a quick glance at Michelle. She was busy starting sand fights with the other kids. "Where's your husband? Matt, that's his name right."

Stacy rolled her eyes and replied, "his name is Mark and he's waiting in the car." House nodded and an awkward silence rose between them. "So, can I meet her?"

"You already know who she is," he replied.

"You know what I mean. Well... can she meet me."

House turned and stared hard at Stacy. Her gaze was just as hard as his. "Stacy, why are you doing this? It's already been hard enough explaining to her why you left."

"House, I'm sorry I came in at the wrong time. But I couldn't take it anymore and I have to see her. She's my daughter House. There's only so much time a mother can be away from her daughter."

"Well you shouldn't have left in the first place." House's temper rose. "If you wanted to be a part of her life then you could have at least visited her. Try to explain to her who you really are."

"You know I wanted to but it was to hard"-

"What's so hard about calling your daughter huh? Do you know how hard it's going to be trying to explain to her who you really are." They stared at each other hard and cold. They would had continued their fight but Michelle interrupted them.

"Daddy," she said as she climbed into his lap. House stared at Stacy a little longer before looking at Michelle. "I'm hungry."

House sighed and looked back up at Stacy. "Well maybe Stacy here can take you out for something to eat when you guys leave." Michelle stared at Stacy expectantly.

"Um sure, we can get something to eat. But first, your dad and I have to tell you something important."

Michelle slid off of House's lap and grabbed Stacy's hand. "Come on Stacy. Let's go eat first." Stacy smiled politely and knelt down in front of her.

"Michelle, It's going to be hard for you to understand this but"-

"Are you talking about the food?" she asked.

Stacy shook her head and squeezed her hand lightly. "Michelle, I'm...I'm"-

"A friend of mines," House cut in. Stacy stood up and glared at House coldly. He ignored her and looked at Michelle. "Stacy just wanted to get to know you better." Michelle looked up at Stacy and gave her a soft smirk. She pulled on her hand again.

"Come on Stacy," she pleaded.

"Sweety, why don't you go wait by that car for me," Stacy said pointing at a black Lexus. Michelle nodded and sprinted off towards the car. "Why did you do that," Stacy asked angrily.

House stood and grabbed Michelle's bag. "It'll be safer to tell her when she's older. She'll be confused and hurt if we tell her at this age." Stacy thought for a moment and grabbed the bag out of his hand.

"Fine" she said before walking towards her car. House stared until she pulled off. He started to walk back towards his car when his cell phone rings.

"Hello," he answered.

"House, it's Cuddy. I need you to come over my place. I need to tell you something important."

"What's wrong," he said sitting behind the wheel of his car.

"There's nothing wrong. We just... I just have to tell you something."

"I'll be right there."

------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later he arrived at Cuddy's place. He knocked on the door impatiently until she opened it. "You could have just rung the doorbell," she greeted.

House looked at Cuddy from head to toe. Her hair was frizzy and pulled back in a ponytail. She had on an oversized t-shirt and no pants. The shirt came to just above her knees. "You look like crap," he said.

"Thanks," she said annoyed. She left the door opened and walked into the livingroom. House stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Cuddy sat down on the chair and patted the spot beside her. House came over and sat down. "What's wrong he said scooting over and wrapping his arms around her waist. Cuddy rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"House," she began. "I have some news that may surprise you."

"Uhuh," he said resting his head against the couch and closing his eyes. Cuddy rested her head on his chest.

"I never thought it would happen. It's the greatest news that I've ever heard in my life."

"Uhuh," he repeated.

"House."

"Mmm."

"I'm pregnant."

"Uhuh." Cuddy stared at him for a moment and his eyes popped open. He sat up fast and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Your pregnant?" Cuddy nodded with a broad smile on her face. Tears started to roll down her face. House smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Then he gently kissed her on the lips. Cuddy pulled him down on top of her by his shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Around 10:45pm, House and Cuddy lay in bed holding each other. House stayed over that whole day and took care of her. For the next 8 months he's not going to let her out of his sight.

"How did it go with Stacy?" Cuddy asked.

"It went okay. Assuming the fact that we neglected to tell Michelle that Stacy is her mom."

Cuddy rolled over and stared into his eyes. "What do you think our baby's going to be like."

House smiled and kissed her. "Our baby is going to dominate every challenge that it faces. They're going to be intelligent and smart like their father." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And a real leader like their mom." Cuddy smiled and relaxed against House's body. Moments later, they were fast asleep.


	13. Like Heaven

Chapter 13

Cuddy woke up first the next day. She opened her eyes slowly to get used to the intense light shining through the window. Once they were adjusted, she flipped around slowly in House's arms to face him. He was silently snoring. She smiled and rubbed her hand across his cheek. He didn't budge. She started planting small warm kisses down his jaw line and neck.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered in his ear. He shifted onto his back and turned his head the other way. Murmuring something incoherent before sighing and falling back to sleep she smirked and climbed out of bed. The clock read 7:15am. She yawned and grabbed a T-shirt out of the drawer. Before she left the rom, she lightly kissed House on the lips.

Cuddy walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She took out some ingredients and started breakfast. About 10 minutes later, she had finished mixing the pancake batter. She was about to pour it into the pan when she felt a nibble on her neck.

"What are you doing up so early," a tired voice whispered in her ear. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Smiling, she turned around in his arms. She sat the bowl of pancake batter down on the counter.

"I see you finally woke up." He smiled and tenderly kissed her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. After their "morning greetings" House sat down at the kitchen table. He dialed Stacy's number and listened until her husband picked up the receiver.

"Hello," he answered.

"Matt, let me speak to Michelle."

"Um... first of all my name is Mark, and second of all Michelle has taken over the tv and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Tell her that her dad is on the phone. She'll come."

"Alright, if you say so." He heard Mark tell Michelle that the phone was for her, then silence. A couple of moments later, he heard him tell her that it was her dad. 5 seconds later he heard Michelle's voice.

"Hi daddy," she greeted.

"Hey sweetheart. You having fun over there?"

"It's okay. Kind of boring though."

"That's good, because I have some news that will cheer you up real fast. I have a surprise for you when you get home this afternoon."

"A puppy?" she asked innocently.

House smiled. "It's not a puppy. It's something better."

"What is it?" she asked pushingly.

"You'll see when you get to the hospital after school." Cuddy came over to the table and sat down. She had all of the ingredients to make scrambled eggs."

"Is mommy there?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah she's right here," House said handing Cuddy the phone.

"Hey sweety."

"Hi mommy. I have a lot of stuff to tell you about what happened yesterday." Cuddy smiled and readied her ears.

About five minutes later the 5 year old was off of the phone. House pushed the end button and sat the phone down on the table. Cuddy and him gazed at each other and smiled. "I'm going to go get ready for work," he said. House stood up and kissed Cuddy on the forehead. Then he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

About 2 hours later, House and Cuddy were out of the door. All eyes were on them when they walked into the hospital. They noticed that everyone seemed to be a little talkative also. Cuddy walked into her office as House walked up to the check in counter.

The nurse standing behind the counter looked at House curiously. House started to sign I his name. "Congratulations Dr. House." House paused and looked up at her.

"For what?" She smiled sweetly.

"For you and Dr. Cuddy." House raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What about me and Cuddy?"

"Don't play dumb Dr. House. Everybody knows about your relationship. Dr. Wilson told us about the baby too."

"Wilson told you huh. Did you tell anyone else?"

"I didn't have to. Everybody else already knew." House rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevators. While he waited for it to come, he got glances from the people that walked by him. He quickly stepped in and pushed the button to his floor.

When he reached his office he found Wilson waiting for him. "Here's the big mouth," House greeted. He walked passed him and sat his bag down on the floor.

"People would have found out sooner or later House." Wilson sat down in the chair across from House who was comfortably sitting in his chair.

"Later could have been better than now. How did you know that she was pregnant before I did. I just found out yesterday."

"I was with her when she got tested."

"And you decided not to tell me because..."

"Because she said she wanted to tell you. Does Michelle know?"

"No. Not yet. Were going to tell her this afternoon." Wilson nodded and looked around the room for a minute. House started throwing his tennis ball up against the wall.

"Sooooo, you feeling any different?" Wilson asked.

"I feel the way I've always felt."

"House, I know you don't like to talk about your feelings and stuff like that. But starting a new family is important to most people. It's a big deal. A very big deal for you because this is a big change in your lifestyle." House stopped throwing the ball and looked over at Wilson.

"All I'm saying is think about the next step your going to make." Before Wilson could say anything else Cameron, Chase, and Foreman walked through the door. "Think about it," Wilson said before walking out the door.

"Think about what?" Chase asked. He sat in the chair Wilson had just got up from.

"None of your business. New case?"

"I think it's about his mystery relationship with Dr. Cuddy," Foreman said smirking. House ignored him and started throwing the ball against the wall.

"New case?" he asked again

"You know, I heard that Cuddy is pregnant. Is that true?" Cameron asked.

"None of your business. New case?" he asked again. Foreman, Chase and Cameron stared at each other and decided to drop the subject.

"Yeah," Chase said. "Woman, 26years, came in with stomach pains and vomiting. She passed out minutes after admission." House grabbed the file Chase threw on his desk.

"Well let's get to work on this," House said. He walked into the conference room with Chase, Foreman, and Cameron behind him.

About 8 hours later House was downstairs in the lobby. It was about 4:00pm and Stacy was suppose to have Michelle here by 4:10. He lifted himself onto the counter and made himself comfortable by leaning against a post that connected to the counter.

The nurse standing at the desk gave House a menacing glance. House completely ignored her and turned so that he was facing Cuddy's office. She sat at her desk feeling out some papers. The light coming from the windows reflected off of her and made it look like she glowed. House tilted his head to the side and studied her features. Her silky dark hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her round full lips, and her perfect bone structure.

He started to think about what Wilson had said to him in his office. House couldn't deny that his feelings for Cuddy had grown tremendously over the pass couple of months. He couldn't be away from her for more than a couple of hours. Wilson had mentioned something about taking another step in their relationship. What House didn't know was what that step was.

His next thought was interrupted by a tugging on his jacket and a loud "Daddy!"

"Daddy daddy," Michelle said again. House smiled and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Where's my surprise?"

"Well you go just go straight to that huh." Michelle nodded and smiled. House sat her down and pointed towards Cuddy's office. "Go ask Mommy," he whispered in her ear. Michelle ran off toward Cuddy's office. House noticed Stacy standing by the door and walked towards her.

"Um House, I need to talk to you."

"About what," he said taking Michelle's bag out of her hand.

"This morning, I heard Michelle talking to Cuddy on the phone..." House rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming up. "and she called Cuddy mommy. Do you know about this?"

"Stacy, why are you making such a big deal out of this."

"I'm making a big deal about it because my daughter is calling somebody else mommy." She sighed. "House, maybe we should just tell her that I'm her mom."

"No Stacy! It's not my fault that you haven't been here for most of her life and somebody has taken the place as her mom." Stacy stepped back in disbelief. She stood shocked for a moment until she had the courage to straighten up.

"Look House, I know you're mad at me for leaving you and Michelle, but were going to have to get along to make this work." House clenched his teeth.

"Fine, but you have to stick to out deal. No telling her." Stacy stared at her and nodded in defeat. House turned and walked towards Cuddy's office. Michelle sat on the next to Cuddy. Her feet swung back and forth like she was waiting patiently for something.

House walked in and sat her bag down on the floor. Michelle got up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the couch. "Come on daddy. Mommy says that she has a surprise for me." House smiled and sat down next to Cuddy. He lifted Michelle onto his lap.

"Michelle, your daddy and I have a big surprise for you." She pulled Michelle over on her lap.

"What is it. What is it," Michelle said excitedly.

"Guess what," House said with a teasing smile.

"What, what!" Michelle said bouncing up and down on Cuddy's lap.

Cuddy rested her head on Michelle's shoulder. "You're going to have a little brother or sister." Michelle paused for a minute and then let out a long and loud "Cool! When are they coming!"

"Ooo, I don't know about 9 months from now." Michelle smiled. "So, what do you think?" House asked.

Michelle slammed her fist into her palm. "Finally someone I can push around." House and Cuddy laughed and pulled Michelle into a hug. House thought that the next couple of months were going to be like heaven.


	14. 1 Month Early

**I am pleased to inform you that I will now be updating more frequently now. My computer has been broken for the past I don't know how long. So sorry for the delays in the past. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up in like 2 days. : )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 14

(8 months later)

It was a Sunday night on December 10, 2006. House and Cuddy were resting in the bedroom watching TV. Cuddy lay on her back while House rubbed her feet. She placed her hand on her now huge stomach and moved it around in a circle.

"1 more month and I can relax for real," she complained. House smiled and stopped rubbing her feet. He climbed to the top of the bed and rested his head on her chest. Then he place his hand on top of hers and squeezed it a little.

"Stop whining you big baby," he whispered.

"Greg, I feel like I'm dying here. My back hurts, my feet hurt, and my head hurts. Please make the baby come out of me! Now!

"First of all, there's no reason to yell. Secondly, you're not dying. Your going through something called pregnancy. And lastly, you're going to be going through it for the next month."

Cuddy frowned and turned on her side facing away from House. "Well you don't have to yell at me," she mumbled. House sighed. He knew that standing up for himself would only make the situation worse. Leaning up on his elbow, he wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to yell." Cuddy looked up at him and studied his eyes, and then she smiled. She rolled on her back again and snuggled into House's touch.

"So when is Stacy suppose to be bringing Michelle back here." House looked over at the clock. It read 9:45pm.

"She was suppose to be here around 9 o'clock. I don't know where she is." House sat up in bed. "I'm going to call Stacy" Before he could get off of the bed, Cuddy grabbed his hand.

"Their fine. Stay in bed with me." House thought for a minute and laid back down. Cuddy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. House grabbed the remote and turned the TV up. Before they could really get into the movie, the doorbell rang. House sighed and paused the movie. Cuddy kissed his cheek and watched him leave the room, then she secretly unpaused the movie and got comfortable.

House walked out into the living room and pulled the door open. Stacy and Michelle stood on the doorstep. Stacy had a worried expression on her face while Michelle just stared sadly at the ground. They walked in quietly and House closed the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. He looked down towards Michelle. "Michelle?" She looked up and House could see the water building up in her eyes. Then she ran full speed towards House's bedroom. "You told her didn't you," House said angrily.

------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle jumped on the bed and buried her head into the pillow. "Michelle what's wrong sweetheart?" Cuddy asked. She paused the movie and sat up in bed. Michele lifted her head up and stared at Cuddy. Tears flew freely down her cheeks.

"Come here sweetheart." Michele crawled over to Cuddy and sobbed into her chest. "Shhhh," Cuddy whispered trying to get her to calm down. "Michelle what's wrong."

"Stacy said that I couldn't call you mommy anymore," she said shaking from her sobs. "Stacy said that she was my mommy and that I should start calling her that. I don't want Stacy to be my mommy I want you to be my mommy." She held on to Cuddy tightly.

"Cuddy held in her anger for the sake of Michelle. The little girl sobbed quietly in her arms. "Michelle, it doesn't matter what Stacy says. I love you very much and no matter what she says I will always be your mommy."

Michelle lifted her head up and smiled through her tears. "I love you too mommy." Michelle lays her head back down on Cuddy's chest. Soon, the sound of yelling could be heard from the living room. She felt Michelle shudder and decided to distract her.

"Hey Michelle, do you want to listen to the baby?"

"Yeah!" Michelle moved her head down so that her ear was on Cuddy's stomach. Cuddy started rubbing her back.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain. "Michelle, don't lean too hard on my stomach." Michelle sat up.

"But I'm not." She felt another sharp pain, and this one was more painful than the last. Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her stomach. Michelle jumped back in fear. "What's wrong mommy?" she said in a low voice.

"Michelle go get your father now!" Michelle slid off of the bed and ran out of the door.

"Daddy!" Michelle stopped when she saw House and Stacy arguing face to face. They were both yelling really loud back and forth. "Daddy," she repeated again.

"Not now Michelle!" Michelle waited for a little while before she tried to get his attention again.

"Daddy," she said quietly.

"What Michelle!" She took a step back. Her father had never yelled at her before.

"Something is wrong with mommy," she said pointing towards the bedroom. Suddenly, they heard Cuddy screaming out in pain. House and Stacy paused before running towards the bedroom. No one noticed Michelle walk into her room and close the door.

House and Stacy helped Cuddy put on some warm clothes and a coat. Her contractions had calmed down a little but still were painful. They helped her into the car and closed the doors.

"Where's Michelle?" Stacy asked. House cursed under his breath.

"Take my keys," he said. "I'll drive your car to the hospital." She nodded and handed him her keys.

"Wait," Cuddy said. "You can't go."

"Honey, you'll be alright okay." He placed a long lingering kiss on her lips. Then he ran back in the house. He walked quickly into Michelle's room. "Michelle, sweety." He heard sniffing from the opposite side of the bed. He walked around and saw Michelle crying.

He sighed and knelt down beside her. "Michelle," he said. She turned her back to him.

"You yelled at me," she said sadly. House felt bad for yelling at her. He had never yelled at her before and he shouldn't had started today.

"Michelle," he said stepping into her view. She looked at him sadly. House wiped tears off of her cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. I was angry at Stacy and not at you."

Michelle sniffed and looked back down at the ground. House sighed and lifted her chin up. "Can you forgive me?" Michelle studied him hard before finally nodding her head yes. House smiled and pulled Michelle into a big hug. She hugged him back tightly before pulling back.

"Daddy," she said standing up. House stood up and sat on the bed.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Was I an accident?" she asked innocently. House was taken back by the question. He pulled Michelle onto his lap. She stared sweetly into his eyes.

"No Michelle you were a surprise."

She ponders for a little. "What's the difference?"

"Well... an accident is something that if you could do it again, you wouldn't. A surprise is something that you didn't know you wanted, until you got it." Michelle smiled. Then her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong with mommy?" They stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Mommy is going through something called labor. That means your little baby brother or sister will be coming out of her stomach really soon." They walked out of the front door.

"How did the baby get in there?" House paused for a moment before looking down at her.

"Ask me that in 10 years okay." Michelle nodded and hopped into the car. They had to get to the hospital quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	15. Perfect

**I know I said that I was going to update in 2 days, but my computer shut down so sorry about that. Since my computer in on the fritz, the next chapter is going to be the epilogue. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 15

House ran into the hospital holding Michelle by the hand. He walked quickly up to the receptionists' desk. "Where is she?" he asked out of breath.

"The third floor. Her contractions are coming too quickly and painful than normal. Ms. Warner said that her water broke on the way over here." House ran nervously to the elevators. He pushed the button until he ran out of patients. House took Michelle into his arms and ran towards the stairs. He ran all the way upstairs to the third floor.

House was out of breath by the time he reached the floor. He ran down the hallway until he came to a small waiting room. Looking into the window he saw Stacy, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, and Wilson. He caught his breath and walked into the room over to Wilson.

"Where is she?" Wilson could see the worry in his friend's eyes.

"She's in room 201 right now. She'll be switched to another room after the baby is born." House nodded and sat Michelle down on the ground next to Wilson. Then he took off down the hall. He turned the corner and stopped in front of room 201. The door was hardwood so you couldn't see through it.

He opened the door and was immediately pushed back out by a male nurse. "Dr. House, I need for you to come with me please." House wasn't listening to anything he said. He could see Cuddy through the crack of the door. She was sweating hard and taking long deep breaths.

"Dr. House," the young man repeated. House continued to ignore him. He noticed the Cuddy had turned her attention to him. She mouthed his name. House tried to push his way pass the nurse but the nurse pushed him back.

"Dr. House you have to come with me now. You can't go into the room without being sanitized." House stole a quick glance from Cuddy before following the nurse down the hall. He put on scrubs and washed his hand vigorously. When he was done, he walked quickly back down the hall and into the room.

There were 12 people in the room making sure that this birth went smoothly. Good thing she was the dean of the hospital. House walked straight over to Cuddy's side.

"How are you?" he asked. He kissed her on the forehead. Cuddy grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Greg, I'm in so much pain right now. Dr. Lickton gave me some pain killers but it's wearing off fast."

"It's going to be okay. You're strong enough to make it through this."

"But Greg-." Suddenly, another wave of pain went through her body. She shook and squeezed House's hand tighter. This made House more afraid than he had ever been in his life.

"Lickton!" he called. The OBGYN finished talking to a nurse and walked over. "Why is she in so mush pain? I know it's suppose to be painful but not this painful."

"Well since this is Dr. Cuddy's first child and her being in this age group, it is normal for complications in the labor to go on. The good news is that if we deliver the bay right now, there's a 90 chance that the baby will survive."

"What's the bad news?" Cuddy asked.

"The bad news is that ore than likely, this will be your last child. You will not be able to get pregnant again." Cuddy laid her head back on her pillow. House nodded to the doctor to give them a minute. When the doctor was out of earshot, House got Cuddy's attention.

"Hey," he whispered to her. She turned her head slowly. "Our baby is going to be living and healthy. That's the only thing that we need to be worrying about right now. Okay." She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Another wave of pain had just gone through her.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Okay," the doctor said walking over to them. "Time to get started." House squeezed Cuddy's hand tighter. The time has come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

(12 hours later)

House stood in front of a window. He stared in at the room full of babies. Some of them were crying, some were sleeping, and some were just staring. The one he was interested in was peacefully sleeping. He wore a blue and white hat and was wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

House watched as his stomach moved up and down slowly. He studied him hard. The baby was a perfectly normal and healthy boy.

house took a step closer to the glass. He was a little small, the only effect that premature birth had on him, but he was still a healthy sized baby. House studied his tiny fists, his gentle face, and his small body. He feels he way he did when he first saw Michelle, the way he felt when he first became a dad. A nurse walked up beside him.

"Would you like to take him to the room now?" she asked.

"Is it okay?" She smiled and nodded. House waited by the door until she brought him out. The nurse carefully handed the baby to House. He nodded thanks and started down the hallway. The baby quietly slept in House's arms. He walked down the hall until he got to room 206.

He balanced the baby in one arm and opened the door. Cuddy was asleep in her bed. House quietly closed the door. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair.

"Hey," he whispered to the baby. "Don't you think it's time to wake mommy up?" The baby stuck out his tongue but he didn't wake up. House smiled and moved some hair from Cuddy's face. Then he placed light kisses on her cheek. She muttered something and smiled.

He did it again and this time her smile widened. "Hi sweetie," she greeted. Cuddy opened her eyes and yawned. Sitting up, she pushed the button on the bed so that she could sit back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Cuddy took in deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Better now," she answered. She noticed the baby sleeping in House's arms. "He's beautiful," she said staring at him lovingly. House stood up and carefully handed the baby to Cuddy. She smiled and started to rock him back and forth in her arms.

House carefully climbed into the bed next to her. He leaned his head on Cuddy's shoulder and watched the baby as tenderly as she was. The baby yawned and started to scrunch his face up, and then he slowly opened his eyes.

They were light blue and hypnotizing like his father's. He blinked and started making whining noises that eventually turned to loud crying. "Shhh," Cuddy said as she sat him down in between House and herself. She unwrapped the blanket until his hands were free. He calmed down a little but didn't stop crying.

"What's wrong buddy," House said bringing the baby into his arms. He continued to cry. "Oh I know," House said smiling. "Your hungry aren't you?" House took his pinky and moved it in front of the baby's mouth. The baby immediately latched his mouth onto the pinky. When he noticed that there was nothing coming out, he started whining again.

House looked at Cuddy expectantly. She took the baby from his arms and started to unbutton her hospital gown. The baby quickly started drinking. "He likes that huh," House said reaching over. Cuddy slapped his hand away. "Ow. What did you do that for?"

"Leave him alone while he is eating." House sighed and frowned. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the bed. Cuddy's attention was still focused on the baby. House stared at her and smiled. Then he climbed out of the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone." He tried to reach for the baby again but Cuddy slapped his hand away. He walked over to the door and took one last look before walking out. House closed the door and started down the hallway.

A couple of seconds later Wilson walked up beside him. "How is she doing?" he asked. They turned the corner.

"Great. She's in the room with the baby right now. Where's Michelle?"

"Um she's in the waiting room asleep. Chase was watching her the last time I checked." House nodded and turned the next corner. "How's the baby doing?"

House grinned before answering. "He's fine. Doing great."

"So it's a he. What's his name? And don't tell me it's Gregory House Jr." House smiled.

"For your information, his name is Christopher Antwon House." Wilson nodded in appreciation.

"Good name. I like it."

"House," Stacy called from down the hall. House sighed and looked over at Wilson.

"See ya later House," he walked in the opposite direction. House walked down the hall towards Stacy. She stood in front of the waiting room. House glanced into the window and saw that Michelle lay asleep on Chase's chest. Chase himself head fallen asleep reading a magazine which now lay covering his face.

"Um House, we need to talk." House turned and looked at Stacy.

"About what?" he asked.

Stacy cleared her throat before beginning. "I have decided that I should leave. Right now, I think it is the best thing I can do. Michelle hates me, and you and Cuddy have a perfect life now. I think Cuddy will make a better mother than me any day. After all, she was there the timer that I wasn't during Michelle's life." She looked up at House an noticed that he was staring at her intensely. "Please don't look at me like that House."

She reached into her purse and pulled out his car keys. "I say we let bygones be bygones." House stared down at the keys in her hand. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out her keys.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head. They swapped keys and House watched Stacy as she walked down the hall. Then he walked into the waiting room. He knelt down beside the couch where Chase and Michelle slept. He rolled up the magazine and hit Chase on the head with it.

He jumped up in surprise. The sudden movement woke Michelle up also. "House what did you do that for." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Michelle sat on his lap and yawned.

"You're free to go." Chase sat Michelle onto the couch and walked out of the door. "Guess what."

"What?" Michelle asked

"You have a little brother." A wide smile grew on her face.

"Cool," she said hugging her father tightly. "Can I go see him?"

"No not yet sweetheart. Mommy is having some alone time with the baby."

"But I want to go see him," she said. Michelle gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could make.

"Come on now. We're going to do something together."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"When was the last time that we went out for breakfast with each other?" Michelle thought for a moment.

"Never," she finally replied. House smiled and grabbed her hand leading her out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Ihop," he said leaning her to the elevators. About 2 hours later, House and Michelle returned to the hospital. Michelle ran down the hallway as soon as the elevator doors opened. "Michelle wait," House said jogging after her. She turned the corner stopped in front of Cuddy's door. Standing up on her tippy toes, she turned the knob and stepped into the room. House reached the door just after she walked in. Cuddy lay on the bed watching tv. Michelle ran to the side of the bed.

"Hi mommy," she greeted jumping up and down. Cuddy smiled at the enthusiastic child.

"Hey sweetie. Where have you been?"

"Me and daddy went to Ihop. I had pancakes, and eggs, and orange juice."

"Is that right. Where's your dad?"

"Right here," House said walking into the door. "Hi there beautiful," he said standing behind Michelle. Cuddy smiled and sat up in bed.

"Where's my baby brother?" Michelle asked.

"Right over there," House said pointing to the cradle on the opposite side of the bed. Michelle squealed with excitement and ran around the bed. Chris lay soundly asleep. Michelle stood on her tippy toes to get a better look of the baby.

House got on the bed and laid down next to Cuddy. She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is perfect," House said suddenly. Cuddy was confused.

"What is?"

"This... us. Our family is perfect." Cuddy smiled.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

"Only one thing can make it complete."

"What?" she asked. House smiled and went to reach for his pocket. Just then, Wilson, Chase, Cameron, and Foreman walked into the room.

"Congratulations," Cameron complimented. House sighed and rested his had against the pillow. All of them were going to get fired for ruining his moment.


	16. Epilogue:Anything is Possible

**It's been a pleasure writing this story and reading your reviews. Sadly, it's come to an end. Hope you guys love this final chapter and review. Farewell!**

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Two weeks has gone by since the baby was born. It is Christmas night. The Christmas tree with it's beautiful white lights lit the livingroom dimly. Michelle lay asleep on the love seat. The arm that dangled off of the side of the couch held a brand new Spongebob doll. House and Cuddy both lay on the sofa. House's arm was wrapped around Cuddy's waist. Cuddy lay on her side and was snuggled up really close to him. They both were staring at the tree full of opened presents. Baby Chris slept quietly in his cradle on the side of the couch.

"I am never going to spend that much money on toys again," House said. Cuddy smiled.

"Sure you will. The kids will beg and beg for everything on their Christmas list. Then they'll finish it off with their famous puppy dog eyes. You won't be able to resist." House sighed and smiled. He leaned closer to Cuddy and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We'll you're going to be the person they push around a lot. If I say no about something they'll just ask you, and you'll give them anything they want."

"No I won't," she said turning over and laying on her back. House smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her. Before they could get any farther, Chris started whining. House sighed and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll get him," Cuddy said moving to get up.

"No you're suppose to be resting. I'll get him." He climbed over her and landed on the floor. Then he walked to the side of the couch and knelt down next to the cradle. "Shhh buddy," he said lifting him up. He walked and sat down on the floor in front of Cuddy.

"There's mommy," he said lifting the baby up to Cuddy. She grabbed him and rocked him back and forth in her arms. Chris quieted down and looked up at his mother. Cuddy smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"He's okay now," she said as she continued to rock him.

"Yeah," House said. He stared at Cuddy totally hypnotized. He realized that right then, he felt something deeply for her. Something that he couldn't explain. It was the first time in his entire life that he was speechless. Cuddy noticed his daze and snapped him out of it.

"Greg." He turned his attention back to her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and caressed it gently in his.

"Lisa, remember in the hospital I told you that only one thing could make our lives perfect. She nodded her head and smiled. House sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "The past months have been great. The greatest months of my life. Michelle has a mom now, we have a new baby in our lives, and everything at the hospital couldn't be better. But the best thing that happened... is that we finally got together. I've been dreaming of this since the moment I first met you. Your beautiful smile and grace took my breath away."

House paused and stared deeply into her eyes. "Greg, what are you trying to say?" she asked slowly. House smiled and reached for his pocket. Inside, was a velvet box. What sat inside, was a diamond incrusted gold ring. There was a heart in the middle that shined brightly from the lights on the Christmas tree. Cuddy opened her mouth in shock, speechless.

"Lisa Cuddy, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Cuddy sat on the couch stunned. Her eyes swelled up with tears that gently rolled down her cheek. Quietly but surely, she nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will. Yes." House smiled widely and pulled her into a big hug, watching out for Chris in her arms. He pulled back and kissed her firmly on the lips. Then he slipped the ring on her finger. Cuddy smiled and took a good look at it.

"House... I can't believe this."

"I can. I love you, Michelle, and Chris so much that I want to be there for you guys for the rest of my life."

"Take the baby," Cuddy said suddenly. House looked at her questioningly but obeyed. He took Chris and laid him in his cradle. When House turned back around Cuddy stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. House admmediately responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up into his arms.

"I love you so much," Cuddy whispered into his ear.

"Me too," he said sitting back down on the couch. Cuddy sat on his lap. They stayed like that for awhile until they saw Michelle shuffle and sit up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Come here Michelle," House said holding his hand out toward her. Michelle slid off of the couch and onto the sofa next to her father.

She snuggled up close to him to get warm and soon fell asleep again. Cuddy laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. After a few minutes he noticed that she had fallen asleep also. He looked at the two girls sleeping in his arms and then the baby boy sleeping in the cradle. He then at that moment realized... that anything was possible.

** THE END**

------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** CREDITS**

**Hugh Laurie as Gregory House**

**Lisa Edelstein as Lisa Cuddy**

**Robert Sean Leonard as James Wilson**

**Jennifer Morrison as Allison Cameron**

**Jesse Spencer as Robert Chase**

**Omar Epps as Eric Foreman**

**Sela Ward as Stacy Warner**

**Alyssa Shafer as Michelle House (Pretend that her eyes are blue)**

**Kingston James McGregor Rossdale as Christopher House**


End file.
